Moving Forward
by boysexallatime
Summary: Sequel to "Peeping Finn".  Kurt and Finn take it to the next level.  This is a Kinn AU ignoring the reality of Season 2 with graphic boy-on-boy action throughout much of the story.  Just FYI!
1. The Big Reveal

**This is really wordy and maybe not altogether realistic, but a lot of people asked to see more of Kurt and Finn's new relationship (actually, just the sex) but I didn't think things would go very well if they were sneaking around. So, here we go with the coolest parents on the planet.**

**XXX**

"Are you _sure_ you want to tell them?" Finn asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"No, Finn, I'm sure that I _don't_ want to tell them, but I'm even surer that we have to."

"Yeah, but these are our parents. Your dad and my mom, who have a nice little fantasy of us becoming brothers or something if they ever decide to get married," Finn argued. "Won't it weird them out if we tell them that we want to have the same kind of relationship that they do?"

Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to ward off a headache, Kurt sighed. "Finn, if you're not ready for us to be a couple, or don't want to tell your mom that you're gay, just say so! You can live upstairs in your new room, and I'll live downstairs in my basement, and we'll just avoid each other as much as possible. We can forget all about what happened during Regionals."

He could not keep the bitterness out of his tone, or hide all of the disappointment he felt, and Finn responded by sliding a comforting arm around his shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

"Kurt, listen to me. I don't want to forget what happened. It was amazing and I'm glad we told everyone in Glee. I _meant_ it when I said I want everybody to know about us. It's just . . . Mom and Burt. How are they going to react?"

"Why should they react badly?" Kurt asked stubbornly. "They love us and want us to be happy, right? At least that's what they always say."

Finn sighed. "I know they do, but this isn't like seeing other people. I mean, if you were a girl and we lived in the same house, do you think your dad would let me anywhere _near_ your room? Just because we're both guys doesn't mean that'll be any different. What if he locks you in at night or something? Or, what if my mom gets weirded out and decides my going gay is your fault and moves us out? I want to be able to see you, Kurt. To touch you and kiss you." He blushed as he added, "To have hot, awesome sex with you."

Kurt smiled, rubbing a hand affectionately up and down Finn's thigh. "I want that, too. Believe me, I do! But I don't want to have to sneak around and divide our attention all the time trying to make sure that we don't get caught. Sooner or later, we would slip up and one of them would catch us. Do you really think it would go well for us if they were to walk in and find us naked and doing things together?"

"_Things_?" Finn replied archly, brushing his knuckles over the visible tenting in Kurt's tight pants, making his breath hitch. "Does the possibility of getting caught turn you on or something? Cause if it does, I'm all for keeping secrets."

With a blushing laugh, Kurt punched him lightly in the side. "Perv. You know what I meant." Wrapping his arms around Finn's body, he hugged him tightly. "It was such a relief to me to be able to be honest with our friends. You have no idea how much I've wanted to have the same right everybody else has to express simple affection in public. Just to be able to hold your hand, or _smile_ at you without feeling like I'm doing something wrong. I don't want to turn around and hide again the moment we close our own front door."

Finn kissed his hair. "I never really thought about how hard it's been for you. I mean, I tried to hide it from my mom when I thought I'd got Quinn pregnant but she found out in just a couple of weeks anyway. And I hid how I felt about you for a long time but I've never really had to hide who I was from anybody."

"I don't want you to know how that feels," Kurt told him, his voice a bare whisper. "Not ever. My dad and I have been trying really hard ever since I came out, to be honest with each other. Not telling him how I felt about you was awful, and probably a big mistake, but it would be nothing compared to hiding this. To see you every day, knowing you finally want to be with me as much as I want to be with you, but never able to be open about it? That would be. . ."

"Torture," he agreed. "You're right. Even if they freak out, we need to tell them. Right away, before I have a chance to lose my nerve."

Kurt gulped, but nodded his agreement. They stood, squeezing each other's hand for courage.

"How do you want to do this? Should we tell them together, maybe at dinner tonight or something, or try to corner them separately?" Kurt asked, nervously rubbing his palms over the tight-fitting legs of his jeans.

"Together," he decided. "As soon as they get home from work, and I want you to let me do all the talking."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Mom doesn't know that I'm gay. I want her to hear it from me first, and want them both to understand that it wasn't anything you did that made me this way."

A tender expression softened Kurt's tense features. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

**6969696969**

"Mom? Burt? There's something we want to say."

The two adults looked at the two teens, instantly recognizing that whatever this was about, it was important. Burt turned off the television and gave them his full attention, holding out his left arm for Carole as she came to sit beside him on the sofa.

"What is it, honey?" Carole asked her son. Seeing his nervous expression, she added, "It's all right. Whatever it is, you can tell us."

"Yeah, okay, yeah," Finn said, rubbing his hands over his shirt front to dispel the sweat gathering in his palms. "See, the thing is, I didn't mean it when I yelled all those awful things at Kurt a couple weeks ago. I was mad and scared and I lashed out because I thought he was getting a little too close to figuring out some stuff that I hadn't even admitted all the way to myself. So, I yelled at him instead of yelling at myself, like I wanted to."

Burt, whose jaw had tensed at the reminder of the scene in the basement, now looked confused. "What are you trying to say?"

Ignoring the man for a moment, Finn looked straight into his mother's eyes. "Mom? You know how I never had sex with Quinn, even though I thought I did? And how I couldn't make things work out with Rachel, even though everybody said we were perfect for each other?"

Carole nodded. "I . . . well, I didn't know the details, but I knew you'd had some problems."

"Problems!" he said loudly, making everyone jump. "Yeah, that's exactly it. I've had problems with girls ever since I first started dating, and I mostly hit on them because I'm a jock and Puck was my best friend and he said that's what dudes like us were supposed to do. But I wasn't happy, Mom. I was always jittery and uncomfortable and feeling like I was doing something wrong. Then I met Kurt, and he was really cool about who he was and what he was and then he became a jock, too, sort of, and I got to know him a lot better and started to realize that maybe it wasn't so weird to be into sports and cars and other things dudes are into, but to not be into girls."

Carole's voice sounded a bit choked. "Honey . . . are you trying to tell me that you're . . .?"

"Gay," he said clearly. He was getting a lot more comfortable saying the word out loud and he could not resist smiling at Kurt, who had taken a seat on the arm of the couch, a little bit distant from their parents. Kurt's fingers were laced tightly over his crossed knees so Finn could not hold his hand, but he nodded in support. "Yeah, Mom, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Burt looked from one boy to the other, brow furrowed. "You called him a fag," he said, causing all three listeners to flinch. "What was that, some weird kind of cover up?"

Finn hung his head. "No, more like some weird kind of freak-out. Kurt had a crush on me. I knew that and at first I wasn't cool with it. Then, I kept doing things that made sure I stayed close to him because I couldn't stop thinking about him. I liked being around him. I liked having him like me, but I tried to tell myself that it was just because he was cool and we were friends. Then, you guys moved us all in together and made me and Kurt share a room, and that was the first time I really had to face how I felt about him. It wasn't Kurt's fault I freaked out. He had no idea I wanted him, except for maybe some kind of subconscious gay-dar or something. Anyhow, I totally panicked because I was afraid somehow he would figure it out and I just wasn't ready for that yet."

Now, Kurt did reach out and squeeze his hand. "I thought he hated everything about me, Dad, but it turned out to be just the opposite. He finally told me the night after our Regionals performance. We were paired as roommates at the hotel and everything was really tense. We got into kind of a fight and during the course of that, Finn . . . well, he told me. He told me about everything. I didn't believe him at first, but he convinced me that it was true."

"Convinced you, how?" The words were flat, grim, and a little threatening as Burt's green gaze narrowed dangerously on Finn.

Both boys averted their eyes.

"He kissed me," Kurt admitted. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff that easily conveyed the wonder and happiness of that moment as he added, "I mean, he _really_ kissed me."

"We sort of made out," Finn added, never one to easily pick up on subtlety. "And we talked a lot, and it turn out that making out with Kurt is, like, the best almost-sex _ever_. I didn't feel any of the wrongness I'd always felt with girls. Instead, I really just wanted to-"

"Finn!" Kurt cut him off quickly, his face turning red. Seeing the alarmed look in their parents' eyes, he hastily told them. "It's okay. We didn't . . . well, you know . . . but we decided that we both like each other that way and that . . . that we probably want to. Like, a lot. And, and, well, we weren't sure how you guys would take hearing that, 'cause it's kind of a really horrible thing to tell your parents, but since we all live together, I didn't think we could hide the truth for very long."

Burt and Carole looked at each other, communicating silently for a long time as their sons fidgeted. "Can you guys give us a minute alone?" Burt finally asked, jerking his chin to suggest that they leave the room.

The boys did not hesitate, leaping at the opportunity to escape. "We'll be on the porch," Kurt blurted, dragging Finn away by the arm.

"Oh, God, that was terrifying," Finn gasped, plunking down in the wide wooden bench that adorned the porch. Kurt sat beside him, squeezing his hand but unable to respond in words. "What do you think they'll do to us?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Bolt us into separate rooms until school starts again? Throw us both out of the house?"

Finn shook his head. "My mom wouldn't throw me out."

"Dad wouldn't either. I wouldn't put it past him to get us a couple of those proximity alarm bracelets that home-prisoners wear, though. They'd beep if we came anywhere near each other."

"Or set up bunks outside our rooms at night to make sure we didn't try to sneak into each other's beds."

They sat for several minutes, thinking up more absurd and unlikely forms of punishment in an effort to keep their nervousness at bay. Finally, Burt opened the front door and they both bounced up like tightly coiled springs, following him back into the living room.

The two adults exchanged another long glance. Then Carole nodded for Burt to go ahead.

He took a deep breath. "First off, thank you for being honest. It means a lot to us both that you trusted us enough not to sneak around behind our backs. Second, we're aware that you're pretty close to adulthood and that our say-so won't be able to stop you from . . . _being_ together if you're determined enough." He looked more than a little uncomfortable with that thought, but plunged on. "However, while neither one of us wants to split up and live in separate houses again, Carole and I are willing to do that if you feel that living together might be too much temptation."

"No!" they blurted in chorus, both horrified by the idea that their newfound romance might break up their parents' second chance at happiness.

Burt smiled, relaxing a little. "Didn't think so. Okay, so my point is that being close to grown-up isn't the same as _being_ grown-up and while you're both living under our roof there's going to have to be some ground-rules."

This was already going better than either young man had expected and they nodded eagerly.

"Right," Burt said, steeling himself as if he was about to say something unpleasant. "For the sake of you boys, your mom and I have tried not to act too lovey-dovey in front of you. No graphic talk or making out in the family room or whatever."

Kurt and Finn each made a face, grossed-out by the notion.

"Exactly," Burt said, agreeing with their expressions. "So, we'd really appreciate it if you guys gave us the same courtesy. Hold hands, kiss each other hello, whatever you want, but no groping, no tonsil hockey, no dirty talk, and all clothes stay on at all times when we're around."

Kurt giggled. He couldn't help himself. "Sorry," he said when everyone looked at him. "This is just really embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Burt sighed.

"What Burt is trying to say," Carole chimed in, "is that we're not going to stop you boys from being a couple if that's what you want, but we'd appreciate a little discretion."

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely! We can do that!"

"And," Burt added, making them tense again. "I want your promise. Your solemn word of honor, that you won't go any farther than making out until you're both seventeen."

"But-!"

Carole held up her hand. "No, Finn. Burt is right. It may sound old-fashioned, and we do realize that the nature of this relationship means that certain things, like pregnancy, are not going to be an issue, but not every relationship is destined for happily-ever-after, especially at your age, and we don't want you two going too far, too fast. You boys have only known how you felt about each other for a few days. _You've_ barely even had time to accept the idea of being attracted to Kurt, while Kurt has waited for a long time and gone through a lot of heartache waiting for someone to accept him and love him openly."

Kurt's eyes widened, surprised by the sympathy and understanding in his near-stepmother's voice.

"You've had a long time to build up a store of daydreams about the perfect relationship with Finn, Kurt," Burt added, flashing his son a wry smile. "Carole and I are worried that you'll both put too much pressure on each other if you move too fast. Flare up hot and fast only to fizzle out even faster. If that happens and you're living under the same roof, where you gonna go?"

Carole spoke again. "All that we're asking is that you give yourselves time to get used to being a couple, an out and proud _gay_ couple, and all that's going to mean to yourselves and the world around you. Just make sure this is what both of you really want. If you still feel the same way when you're seventeen, which is only a couple of months away-"

"Three months," Finn interrupted.

Burt shot him a warning look. "If you still feel that way when the time is up, then you can move on to," he grimaced but bravely plunged forward, "having sex."

Kurt stood up and crossed over to hug his father and then Carole. "Thanks, you guys. That's not as good as we wanted but it's a **lot** more than we expected." He smiled, blushing again. "To be honest, I'm not sure either of us is ready for more than making out anyway."

Finn looked as though he might disagree, but since there wasn't anything he could do if Kurt was serious, he nodded. "No sex until we're seventeen. I promise."

"Me, too," Kurt said, eyes twinkling as he looked up at Finn and added, "Just think, Finn. Now I don't have to worry about what I should give you for your birthday!"

A grin spread over his face as he bent forward and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. "Okay, but don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, it will be."

"Yeah, okay, that's enough" Burt said, holding up his hand to stop the flirting. "Please, don't make me regret listening to Carole on this, okay? _I _was in favor of locking you guys up in separate bedrooms until you were twenty-one."

The boys laughed, enthusiastically returning the hugs Carole stood up to give them.

"Mom?" Finn asked, looking curiously into her eyes, which were sparkling with a haze of tears. "You seem way cooler about all this than I was expecting. Why is that?"

She smiled, smoothing a couple of stray curls back from his forehead. "Let's just say that there was more than one reason I was surprised when you thought you'd got Quinn pregnant."

Finn's mouth fell open, stunned. "You _knew_? Mom, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, honey. That isn't the kind of decision a parent can make for their child! It had to be yours and nobody else's. I couldn't be sure until you were." She kissed him gently on the cheek. "But I've been watching over you every single day of your life. Ever since you started puberty, I've been pretty sure the signs were pointing you in that direction."

Abruptly, he sat down on the couch. "Huh."

Petting a hand affectionately over his cheek, Kurt smiled. "Now you know how I felt when I finally worked up the guts to tell Dad I was gay, only to be told he'd known since I was three!"

Happy to have the uncomfortable conversation over with, Burt turned the television back on and wrapped his arm around Carole again. The teens looked at each other and nodded, doing the same on the opposite end of the sofa.

For a few minutes, everyone was tense, but eventually it began to feel nice and natural and everyone relaxed.

Kurt snuggled closer against Finn's side, wrapping an arm around his ribs with a happy sigh, not even caring that they were watching a baseball game.


	2. Discipline and Frustration

"Welcome to the Finnster's swingin' new bachelor pad, baby!" Finn gloated, speaking in a horrible Austin Powers-esque accent, and giving Kurt an exaggerated wink as he drew him inside the freshly painted and decorated room. "Take a look around. Everything you see in here is yours to enjoy!"

Kurt laughed at the suggestive slide of Finn's hands down his own body. "Yeeah," he said slowly, drawing the word out. "Call yourself 'The Finnster' around me one more time, bachelor-boy, and you're gonna be _swingin'_ all by yourself."

Finn just grinned and grabbed him by the hand, pulling his boyfriend closer for a kiss. "C'mon, Kurt. Have a little fun with me," he coaxed, nibbling his way down Kurt's neck and drawing a happy noise from his throat. "There's nobody home but us. We have the perfect opportunity to christen my new bed. Or maybe the dresser. Or, ooh! How about that cool new walk-in closet?"

"Not the closet," Kurt teased back, licking the hollow of Finn's throat and sliding both hands up under the hem of his t-shirt. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ a closet when you're thinking about having sex with me."

He laughed. "Deal. So, what about that foot-locker you got me? The one you called a hope chest. Don't you think we should set a good precedent for all my hopes and ass-pirations?" he teased, squeezing Kurt's cheeks as he sat down on the trunk in question and pulled Kurt down to straddle his lap.

"Precedent?" Kurt repeated in an over-awed tone. "Aspirations? My, my, such impressive language skills, Finn Hudson! You know how much a large . . . _vocabulary_ turns me on. Are you trying to get into my pants or something?"

He ground against Finn a little more with each sentence, kissing him heatedly. It had been two weeks since they had told their parents about their new-found attraction and they had managed to keep their promise not to do more than kiss and fondle. Nothing even close to what they had done at the hotel.

The denial was drawing them closer as friends, given that conversations and activities of a non-sexual nature – often supervised by one or more parents - were the only way they could manage to keep their hands off each other; but it was also driving them crazy with need.

"Pretty sure your pants wouldn't fit me," Finn groaned, frantically digging Kurt's shirt tail out of his waistband, desperate for the touch of warm, soft skin. One hand slid forward to cup the firm bulge held in captivity by a pair of painfully tight-looking gray skinny jeans, the touch making Kurt whimper and thrust forcefully against his palm. "Maybe we should just get rid of 'em."

Kurt bit down on a newly exposed shoulder as he pushed Finn's t-shirt over his head, sighing with pleasure at having his boyfriend's torso bared to his exploring hands. He gasped when Finn finally got all of the buttons on his light summer shirt unfastened and latched his mouth onto a nipple. Kurt moaned, grinding harder against the strong hand still massaging him through his jeans. "I never liked these pants anyway."

Then, like a dash of ice-water, a cheerful voice suddenly floated up the stairs. "Boys, I'm home! Could you help me with the groceries, please?"

"Shit! It's Mom!" Finn hissed, standing up so quickly that he dumped Kurt right on the floor. Scrambling to pull his t-shirt back on, he held out a hand to the distinctly irritated boy glaring up at him and shouted, "We'll be right there, Mom!"

Grumbling something under his breath about cock-blocking parents with over-sensitive gaydar, Kurt rapidly refastened his buttons, leaving the shirttail out to cover the still visible bulge in his jeans and headed for the stairs. Somehow he managed to keep his voice perfectly modulated as he called down, "Did you remember the Pringles?"

"Plain, Pizza and Sour-Cream-and-Onion," she replied with a laugh. "Just in case. I bought you three different kinds of fruit and a bunch of those 100-calorie ice cream bars you love so much, too."

Kurt grinned, his disappointment at being interrupted melting away; a different kind of teenage appetite stirred to life by the immediate prospect of yummy, diet-conscious snack food. "You're the best, Carole!"

As his boyfriend disappeared down the stairs, Finn looked regretfully around his still-pristine and virginal bedroom.

Resisting temptation was getting harder all the time for both of them, and it was going to be even tougher now that he had a proper bedroom with a closable, lockable door again. Kurt had been adamant about not fooling around in his basement, but his 17th birthday was in three more weeks and they had promised each other an escalation to the level of intimacy they had shared after Regionals on that night, though actual intercourse was going to have to wait until Finn's 17th came along six weeks later.

Kurt was determined to be worthy of their parents' trust and the smaller boy could be almighty stubborn when he wanted to be. It was a point of pride with him to keep the promise he had made to his father and Finn was trying his best to share that level of commitment, but it wasn't easy. He was a dude, and dudes had needs! Kurt was a dude too, of course, but he was a dude with a majorly hot body, a mouth that did evil things to Finn's imagination every time he watched him talk, and super tight pants that showed off an ass that would put most girls to shame. Being around him without making a move was becoming almost impossible.

"Finn," his mom's voice called again, a hint of irritation in it this time. "You are not leaving Kurt and me to bring in and put away all of this food by ourselves!"

Kurt chimed in, "Especially since you're probably going to eat most of it all by yourself!"

"Coming!" he yelled back.

Finn sighed deeply. Coming. He _wished_!

It was only for three more weeks. He could last that long . . . right?


	3. Happy Birthday, Kurt

**Sorry this took so long to update! I haven't been in the right mood to work on it. This chapter is kind of sexy mush, so I hope it's okay. I'd really appreciate reviews if you like it. Thx!**

**XXX**

The alarm clock barely had a chance to sound two notes of the rock and roll song playing on Finn's favorite radio station before he shut it off. He did not even bother with the snooze setting. It was only 5am but he had never felt more awake.

Sliding silently out of bed, he padded to the door, carefully pulling it open. The hinges in the bedroom at his old house had always squealed like something out of a bad horror movie, but the ones in his new room were freshly oiled and professionally set and did not emit so much as a squeak, to his great delight.

Silently he crept across the hallway and down the stairs to the first floor, then down again to the basement. The room was pitch dark but he could hear Kurt breathing, soft and deep with just a hint of a snore on each inhale. Sound asleep.

Finn clicked on the adjustable overhead light, turning the dial just far enough that the room became bathed in gentle illumination. He had learned during their short tenure as roommates that as long as he did not overdo it, the light would not disturb Kurt. He smiled as he crept to the side of the bed and took a good look at him.

Kurt was resting partway on his front, the left side of his face pressed into the fat pillow he held cuddled in both arms. His legs were sprawled beneath the covers; one bare foot peeking out and dangling over the side of the bed. Kurt must have been squirming for a comfortable position in his sleep, Finn thought, noting with approval the way the blankets had pulled loose and fallen down to frame the sleeping boy's hips, leaving the muscular planes of his back and the upper curve of one cheek fully visible.

A smile spread over Finn's lips at the sight. Kurt had told him, after he'd asked, that he had started sleeping in the buff last summer, with a temporary return to pajamas while Finn shared the room with him. He had blushed brightly when admitting that he loved the sensual feeling it gave him to have nothing touching his skin except for soft, warm, Egyptian cotton sheets.

Considering his boyfriend's sleeping position for a moment, Finn silently stripped off his T-shirt, leaving himself clad in only boxers. Carefully placing his hands on either side of the mattress, he bent and placed a kiss on Kurt's shoulder, then another on his neck, moving on to the lightly ridged line of his backbone and kissing his way down each vertebra, careful to touch that petal-soft skin with only his lips.

Kurt made a soft, contented sound, hugging his pillow a little bit tighter. Finn grinned, resting his weight on one knee and slipping the rumpled sheet a few inches lower to expose Kurt's backside. The muscles flexed and he shifted a little in his sleep when Finn lightly squeezed the pale cheeks and nipped one with his teeth.

Mumbling something Finn could not understand, Kurt squirmed, rolling over onto his back and stretching both arms overhead before settling right back into slumber again. It was all Finn could do not to laugh. Kurt did not require more than about 6 hours per night but as with most things, when he slept, he gave full dedication to the task.

He paused for a moment in his wake-up seduction, just admiring the view.

Kurt's arms were now folded over his head; face resting against his right bicep. His body was a picture-perfect display of lean masculine beauty, and both tiny pink nipples were visibly hardening in the cool morning air, causing Finn to lick his lips. Kurt's change in position had wound the bed sheet around his thighs, leaving his pelvis uncovered and exposing his cock, soft and relaxed in its nest of short dark curls.

Finn thought that he looked both tempting and innocent, like one of those angel paintings from the museum exhibit Rachel had forced him to attend last year.

Settling onto the edge of the bed, careful not to touch Kurt's blanketed legs, he resumed his random kisses, sprinkling them all across that gorgeously exposed torso. There was a definite increase in Kurt's respiration. Quiet moans punctuated the silence and one hand dropped to stroke Finn's wildly disheveled curls.

His eyelids fluttered when Finn latched onto a nipple, squeezing it every so lightly with his teeth as he teased the small peak with the tip of his tongue. "Finn?" he murmured, arching into the touch. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless I am, too."

Kurt smiled sleepily at the response and Finn moved up to meet his lips, slipping his tongue between them to grapple with Kurt's, stroking a hand up and down Kurt's side in a way that he knew the other boy found both relaxing and arousing.

"I wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy birthday," he whispered against Kurt's lips before deepening the kiss again. "You're seventeen now, and I didn't want to wait any longer to give you your birthday present."

Kurt sighed into his mouth, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and rubbing his back as they kissed. "You're exactly what I wished for," he said, the words falling away with a gasp as Finn began licking and nibbling the pulse-point of his neck, a large warm hand sliding between Kurt's legs to grip and tease his testicles. His cock began to harden immediately at the touch.

"Your skin is so soft," Finn mumbled, rolling the little globes and making Kurt gasp and spread his legs wider. "Like velvet."

"H-how did you know I wanted this?" Kurt asked, pressing his head back against the pillow and digging his fingertips into Finn's shoulder, moaning in near-silent ecstasy when the taller boy wet the tip of his middle finger and resumed his play, gently teasing Kurt's entrance with the moistened digit. "Oh, God, that feels so good."

A little embarrassed by what he was doing, Finn reminded him, "I saw you do this to yourself; that night I watched you in here? You played with your nipples and your balls and then you stuck a finger inside yourself. I've kind of wanted to do this ever since."

The taut ring of muscle was relaxing at his touch so, trying not to think about what the little pucker was normally used for, Finn experimentally popped his fingertip inside.

"Oh!"

He pulled out at once. "What's wrong? I'm sorry! Did that hurt?"

"No," Kurt protested, making a clumsy effort to grab Finn's hand. "It was . . . it's . . . unbelievable. Please don't stop!"

Finn smiled and went back to his experiment, pressing his finger back inside and pulsing it carefully, feeling the digit slide a little deeper inside with each mini-thrust.

A part of him felt as if he ought to be completely grossed out by this. Instead, he was intrigued and more than a little turned on by the way his boyfriend practically melted into the mattress when he lowered his mouth to capture Kurt's half-hardened cock and began to suck it in rhythm with his probing finger.

It was an interesting novelty, feeling the soft flesh grow harder, hotter and thicker inside his mouth as Kurt became increasingly aroused. It wasn't nearly as difficult to work with, even when the blunt head touched his throat, as it had been when Kurt was already fully erect. In fact, it was damned hot to hear Kurt moaning and whimpering and making all those soft little sounds of encouragement as Finn sucked him.

Kurt's hips began to roll a little, pressing back and forth between Finn's mouth and finger, one hand tightly gripping the sheets as the other one held Finn's head, fingers massaging his scalp in encouragement.

Finn glanced up, enjoying the way Kurt's eyes had squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open and working silently.

A few seconds later, Finn twisted his wrist to relieve a cramp, which caused him to reposition his finger. Kurt tensed at the change and when Finn detected a small bump of flesh beneath his fingertip, he curiously pressed it.

Kurt suddenly yelped a startled, wordless, "Nnghh!" and damn near bucked them both right off the mattress.

Cum abruptly exploded into Finn's mouth and he swallowed it out of reflex, not even realizing what had happened until the second gush hit the back of his throat.

He pulled his hand free of Kurt's body but managed to keep his lips in place around the other boy's crown and not cough. Hoping it would help, he swallowed again, eyebrows twitching curiously when the action drew a deep groan from Kurt.

It was hard not to freak out the same way he had the first time, but after a moment, he realized that Kurt's offering didn't taste all that bad. It was more sweet than salty and after a moment, he decided that it really wasn't so bad, once you got past the texture.

Certainly, Kurt seemed to appreciate the effort he was making. His breath hitched a little with every slurp of Finn's mouth and he released a ridiculously sexy moan when Finn finally released him and licked him clean.

"Wow," Kurt whispered, panting. "You were . . . that was . . ."

Feeling immensely proud of himself, Finn wriggled up the bed and pressed his lips to Kurt's. "Better, huh?"

Kurt laughed. "Like night and day! Have you been reading up on this or something? I didn't even think you know what a prostate _was_, much less where to find it!"

"Oh, is that what that was?" Finn asked in surprise, remembering the little button he had pressed that made Kurt react so strongly. "I didn't know it was supposed to do that!"

"It probably isn't. That was new for me and I'm really sorry about ending things so, um, _abruptly_." He blushed brightly. "Again. It's just . . . I wasn't expecting that."

Finn Hudson was the last person who could afford to take another guy to task for making an early delivery, so he just shrugged. "That's okay. I guess I'll probably end up doing the same thing if you ever try that out on me."

"Would you like me to?" he asked, a lustful expression darkening the blue of his eyes until they looked almost black in the dimly lit bedroom.

Though sorely tempted, Finn shook his head. "There're a lot of things I'd _like_ to do, but we probably don't have enough time. I heard Mom telling Burt last night that she intended to wake you up with breakfast in bed today."

"But you had to come down here and get yours first?" he teased, sitting up and pressing his lips to Finn's. "Greedy."

"Protein gets the day off to a good start," he joked back. "Gives you energy and stuff."

Kurt chuckled. "If that's how you do it, I'll be more than happy to help you get off to a healthy start every day from now on!" Reaching down, he squeezed Finn's half-erect cock through his boxers. "I want you to have lots and _lots_ of energy built up when your own birthday comes around."

Reminded that they did not dare to take this any farther if they were going to keep their promise, Finn sighed and pushed Kurt's hands away. "I should probably clean up and go back to my room before anyone comes down here."

Kurt nodded regretfully. "And I need to put on some clothes. I might accidentally give your poor mom a stroke if she comes down with breakfast and finds me like this."

Finn got up and retreated into the bathroom to wash his hands and clean his mouth with the extra toothbrush Kurt kept on hand, doing an extra thorough job with both.

As he spit the last of the toothpaste out, Kurt came in, now wearing pajama pants and a black T-shirt. He gestured to the toilet. "I'm going back to bed in a minute, but first I really need to, um . . . Do you mind?"

Finn felt his cheeks heating up. He tried to keep his tone nonchalant as he replied, "No, go ahead. I'll just . . . be right outside."

He leapt across the threshold, practically slamming the bathroom door in his haste.

"It's only a simple biological function, you know," Kurt grumbled a minute later, drying his freshly washed hands as he opened the door and resumed the conversation as if it had never been interrupted. "It's not like you and I have never used the Men's room at the same time. Not to mention the fact that you're the same guy who just gave me a blow job not fifteen minutes ago! It seems to me that's a hell of a lot more intimate than being in the same room with someone taking a piss for ten lousy seconds!"

Finn shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and wishing he had put his shirt back on so he would feel a bit less vulnerable. "I know. I'm sorry! It's really dumb to get embarrassed about something like that. It's just . . . when you asked me if I minded, I thought you meant that you wanted me to leave. You know, 'cause you needed privacy to do whatever you had to do. I mean, suppose you'd needed to poop or something?"

Kurt's belligerent stance melted and he actually laughed at the horrified expression on Finn's face.

Stepping forward, he wrapped both arms around the taller boy's waist. "You're absolutely right, and that was very thoughtful of you." He shook his head, avoiding Finn's gaze. "I overreacted and I'm sorry."

"Why did you?"

He sighed. "Because this is hardly the first time I've had a guy go running for the hills the second I set foot in a bathroom. The locker rooms, the school restrooms, even in public places where I'm a complete stranger, guys sometimes do that. It's as if they think my being gay automatically means that I won't have enough self-control not to stare at their dicks and start groping them or something. When you ducked out just now it got my hackles up, and that totally wasn't your fault. You're not like them. Even before you came out, you never treated me like the town leper. I'm really sorry I reacted like that."

"And _I'm_ really sorry that stuff like that happens to you, Kurt. It totally sucks."

Kurt offered him a tight smile, agreeing to the statement without comment.

Wanting to see the happiness come back into his eyes, Finn kissed him, stroking the bangs out of his eyes with gentle fingertips as he continued pressing little kisses all over Kurt's face. "Do you think I haven't been noticing the way people look at us whenever we go on a date and I hold your hand or put my arm around you? Sometimes it really freaks me out, and I know that I don't get half as much crap as you always have. I mean, when I think of all you've taken over the years, it just amazes me that you never let anyone stop you from being yourself."

"Well, I would have but everybody else was taken," he quipped, leaning into Finn's kiss.

Finn shook his head, placing his hands to either side of Kurt's face and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Don't. Kurt, please don't make a joke about this. I'm totally serious. You're _amazing_. Do you even know that? You're the bravest, coolest, most awesome person I've ever known, and I love that about you."

Kurt blinked, so clearly startled that it sent a pain lancing through Finn's heart. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated firmly, "and if I do something stupid every now and then you have to just tell me, and believe that I won't quit trying until I get it all right some day. Because you're worth it. You're worth all of the crap we'll ever take for being together."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, hugging him firmly and Kurt pressed an ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Finn smiled at the gesture. It was one that seemed to calm Kurt's anxieties better than any other.

"You love me," he repeated wonderingly, the words quivering a little. Finn could hear the tears in his voice even though Kurt's face was pressed too closely against him to allow him to see. "I've been waiting to hear you say that for . . . Are you _sure_ I'm not dreaming?"

Laughing a little, Finn hugged him tighter. "I'm positive." They both glanced up, hearing the thump of someone moving around overhead. "I should go."

"Please, not yet," Kurt said, pulling his mouth down for a hard kiss, his tongue driving into Finn's mouth, tasting him with a thoroughness that made his knees go weak. His hands moved over Finn's body in firm, sure strokes, seeming to know instinctively where to touch to ignite the hottest levels of passion.

Finn squeaked against his devouring lips when he felt Kurt's insistent fingers jerk his boxers down and grip his straining erection.

Glancing up when they again heard footsteps moving about, the shorter boy licked his lips, eyes shining with a mixture of desire and mischief. "I promise I'll make this quick."

Before Finn's reeling brain could come up with any good arguments, not that he _wanted_ to make any, Kurt dropped to one knee and pushed Finn's hips against the wall. All he could do was watch, panting as he watched Kurt grab his excited cock and devour it, sucking and slurping with a level of intensity that was like sex all by itself.

Pumping the base of the shaft with his hand, he swallowed against the crown, an act which caused Finn's hips to snap. Kurt allowed them a little freedom to move, bobbing his head carefully so as not to choke on Finn's thrusts.

Through the soft sound of his own whimpering, Finn suddenly realized that Kurt was humming around him. The sound was rough and off-key, definitely not something that would have won Kurt any singing competitions, but the feeling was incredible. Like nothing Finn had ever imagined, making his cock buzz and tingle with brain-melting levels of pleasure.

In less than a minute, pressure tightened Finn's balls, signaling his coming release. "Kurt. Gonna," he gasped eloquently.

Kurt let go for a moment, looking up to meet his eyes, and then smiled and swallowed him again.

Finn nearly choked trying to muffle the sound of his completion into his fist.

His knees were shaking, his head was reeling, and he did not even notice Kurt standing up and moving away until suddenly a glass of cold water was being pressed into his hand. "Drink that," he heard and obediently guzzled the cold liquid. Surprisingly, it helped. He blinked, seeing Kurt's anxious eyes studying him. "Are you okay? Was that too much? I didn't hurt you, did I? I only wanted to make you feel as good as you did me."

Laughter welled up in Finn's chest and spilled over as he grabbed Kurt in a tight hug. "I'm fine. I'm great! Remember when I said you were amazing?"

Relieved, Kurt laughed with him. His blue eyes were suddenly filled with tenderness as he kissed Finn chastely on the lips and said, "Thank you for giving me the best birthday present I've ever had, Finn."

"Pretty sure I'm the one who just got a present."

Shyly ducking his head, Kurt said, "Not _that_. I meant, saying what you did. You know."

"I love you?"

He nodded, blushing beautifully.

"I meant it," Finn told him, kissing him gently.

Before they could become lost in the moment, the basement doorknob rattled and Kurt gasped. He yanked Finn's boxers up and grabbed his T-shirt off the floor, chucking it at his head as he hissed, "Put that on and shut off the bathroom light, quick!"

Finn scrambled to obey, getting the shirt all the way over his head and down to his waist just as two sets of footfalls descended the steps.

"Finn," his mother whispered in surprise, adjusting the weight of the tray in her hands. "What are you doing here? I didn't even hear you come down."

Burt was eyeing him suspiciously, taking in his rumpled T-shirt and boxers, and Finn tried his best to look innocent. "Well, uh, I heard you guys talking about surprising Kurt with breakfast and I didn't want to miss seeing the look on his face. I turned the light on for you," he added helpfully.

Not looking entirely sure he was buying the explanation, Burt simply grunted and crossed to the bed.

Finn noticed only then that Kurt had somehow managed to get back under the covers and affect a very convincing illusion of being sound asleep.

"Hey," Burt whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, kiddo!"

Kurt groaned and tried to burrow further down into the bed, causing his father to laugh and Carole to look at the lump of blankets with a smile in her eyes.

"Come on, son. You don't want to sleep through your own birthday breakfast, do you?"

Kurt's head popped into view, squinting against the light and nearly making Finn burst into laughter. He would make one hell of an actor some day! Kurt blinked at them all and smiled. Sniffing, he said, "Pancakes?"

"Hot off the griddle!" Carole announced, coming forward and settling the tray over his lap as Kurt hitched his body up against the pillow his father helpfully scrunched against the headboard for him. "Pancakes and bacon and coffee, two sugars and extra creamer, just the way you like it."

A true smile broke across Kurt's face as he accepted the kiss that Carole pressed to his cheek and the affectionate ruffling of his hair from his dad. "Thanks, you guys." His gaze drifted to Finn and his left eyebrow rose in a sarcastic tilt. "And what about you? No kiss for the birthday boy?"

Not at all sure how he was maintaining such a calm façade, Finn moved across the room to press his lips against Kurt's. He could not help grinning as he looked into the other boy's dancing eyes and said, "Happy Birthday, Kurt."


	4. Fears and Reassurances

If Burt and Carole had any idea of the escalation in sexual activity between their sons, they made no mention of it. The boys were careful to abide by the conditions they had been given, keeping their private contact limited to hands and mouths and never sharing more than a few light kisses in sight of the adults.

Carole had walked in on one exchange of frantic kissing and grinding in the kitchen, but while all parties involved had been extremely embarrassed, she had kindly refrained from lecturing and simply suggested that they take it upstairs.

She had _not_ told Burt, to both boys' eternal gratitude. Kurt's father was doing his best to be okay with the new relationship but still visibly tensed whenever faced with displays of affection between Kurt and Finn.

Kurt could not make up his mind whether his dad's problem was lingering discomfort over his sexuality, protective instinct that would have been leveled at any person daring to lay hands (and lips) on his baby, or fear that something would happen between Kurt and Finn that would end their relationship and destroy the happy-family atmosphere now being enjoyed. Perhaps it was a combination of all three. Whatever the reason, his father's hesitance made Kurt even more determined to complete the promised waiting period honorably.

Finn understood and even though he sensed that his mother probably would have given in and allowed them to share one room and become an official couple much sooner, he did not try to push. For now, it was enough that he and Kurt were finally able to engage in some form of sex, even if they were not yet sharing a bed or going all the way together.

And it was summer! Who could be unhappy in the face of long sunny days filled with ballgames and bikes, pool parties and get-togethers? Thankfully, Kurt was not one of those clingy partners who demanded to be either together or in contact, 24-7. While Finn joined the guys for a game of laser tag or basketball, Kurt went shopping or on spa trips with the girls. When Finn visited those people lucky enough to have swimming pools, Kurt spent his afternoons working at his dad's garage, claiming that his skin could not take heavy sun exposure.

It was not until several weeks had passed that it occurred to Finn that Kurt had been avoiding any circumstance that would lead to their being seen as a couple, outside of an occasional dinner date or movie; and once that thought did occur, he found himself extremely disturbed by it. He had declared his love for Kurt. Wasn't that enough? Or was having his long-time fantasy suddenly come to life making Kurt realize that he did not really want Finn, after all?

What if that was the _real_ reason Kurt was so willing to abide by his father's rules?

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Finn blurted one day as he and Kurt were taking a drive together. The plan had been to drop Kurt off at the mall and then for Finn to join Puck for a Mario World marathon on his PS3, but after fretting on the question for three solid days, Finn could not take it anymore. He had to know.

Kurt had been staring out the window, lost in thought, but at the question he turned to face Finn, blue eyes wide and startled. "What?"

"I said, are you ashamed of me? You never want to go anywhere together or to do anything fun with me. You know, not counting blow jobs and stuff," Finn explained, ignoring the way Kurt's face pinked at his bluntness. "It's like we're still in school. Every day, you hang out with Mercedes and I hang out with Puck, only there's no Glee in the middle to bring us all together. It's almost like, unless it's too dark for anyone to see us clearly, you want to avoid being with me."

Kurt's face took on a guilty expression that was far from reassuring.

"Is it . . . did I do something wrong? Are you trying to figure out how to break up without hurting my feelings and making it awkward at home or whatever?"

Alarm leapt into the smaller boy's eyes. "No! Finn, I'm not ashamed of you and I certainly don't want to break up with you. I love you."

"Then what is it? And don't try to tell me it's nothing! If you're happy that we _are _together, why don't you want anyone to _see_ us together?"

"I do want us to be seen together. I want to shout it from the rooftop that we're a couple! But I also want you to be happy."

Finn shook his head. "You're not making any sense."

A deep sigh, filled with frustration, heaved in and out of Kurt's lungs. "You said it yourself, Finn. It freaks you out to have people stare at us and give us dirty looks when we hold hands or walk with our arms around each other. I can't keep myself from wanting to touch you when we're together, but I won't keep you from doing things with your other friends. Don't you see? As long as I'm not with you, those guys won't have to know that you're gay! You won't get nasty comments and innuendos, or experience anyone refusing to play basketball or share a pizza with you, worried that you'll somehow infect them with your sexuality."

Finn's mouth fell open, a wave of insult surging over him. "Kurt, that's stupid! Do you really think I'd want to hang out with anyone who'd treat me, or _you_ for that matter, like that? Not to mention that most of my friends go to our school. Do you think people aren't going to notice something is different when September comes around and they see us holding hands and kissing in the hallway? You seriously believe I haven't thought about how often I'm going to get Slushie-facials and dumpster-dives and have guys avoid me in the showers? I told you on your birthday that I'm prepared to take as much crap as I have to for us to be together, and I meant it."

"But I don't want you to!" he protested loudly. "You think you know what it's going to be like, but you don't! Remember after Karofsky started giving you a hard time about being like me last year? You practically had a panic attack, and that was just comments! Those guys treat me like garbage, _literally_, every day just for being who I am. I act like it doesn't bother me because I can't give in to them, but it's a horrible feeling, Finn! It's something that I don't want you to experience any sooner than you have to."

His voice was shaking and Finn felt his outrage ebbing away. Kurt was afraid for him. He honestly believed that avoiding public contact was a valid method of protecting him.

"But Kurt, it won't be like that with everyone. Not everyone in this town, or even at our school, is a homophobic idiot. Look how well the guys in Glee accepted us when we told them."

Kurt shot back, "They're our friends and they all know how it feels to be at the bottom of the heap. Most of the rest of your friends are jocks and they will do whatever they can to convince you of how bad a choice you've made by hooking up with me."

Sure that Kurt was overreacting, he said, "I can handle those guys."

"Oh, really? Are you going to handle it when someone sneaks up behind you and shoves you head-first into a locker? Or how about giving you a quick punch to the kidneys or some other place it won't show as they pass you," Kurt snapped. "Or how about when a group of Neanderthals corners you in the locker room and suggests you get on your knees and give them a suck since you _obviously_ want their cocks so badly? You gonna laugh it off when they shove you into an empty classroom, bend you over a desk, rip your pants down, and then threaten to shove things up your ass until they finally get bored and walk away laughing, leaving you bare-assed and humiliated and _terrified_ that the next time, it won't be just threats? Are you _sure_ you're ready for everything that openly being my boyfriend is going to mean, Finn?"

Finn could feel himself growing pale as Kurt listed his torments. In all honesty, he'd had no idea that Kurt had endured all of that, naively believing that the harassment was limited to shoves and comments and occasionally ruining his fancy clothes.

Obviously regretting his confession in the wake of Finn's stunned reaction; Kurt moaned and dropped his face into his hands. He made no sound, but Finn could tell from the trembling in his shoulders that he was crying. Pulling the car over and parking it, Finn released both of their seat belts. Gathering his boyfriend close, Finn held him, stroking a hand over Kurt's hair and making soft shushing noises.

"If you stick with me, your life will never be the same again," Kurt whispered. "I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want you to start hating me for leading you down my path."

That brought Finn up short. "Wait, why would I hate you? It's not your fault! Me figuring out I was gay had nothing to do with you."

He tried to see Kurt's face but the other boy refused to lift his chin, holding on to Finn a little bit tighter. "Didn't it? You told me yourself that you never even thought about having sex with guys until you caught me fantasizing about you in the showers."

Kurt projected such an air of cockiness and self-confidence most of the time that it was easy to forget how vulnerable he really was. He had obviously been thinking a lot about this; probably ever since he and Finn had stepped up their relationship. Worrying so much about what the future could hold that he was afraid to enjoy the present.

"Kurt, I'd be lying if I said I understood everything you've been through," he said quietly, "or that I'm not afraid of what could happen to me now. There's a lot of hate out there, but I'm not ashamed to feel the way I do, or to let people see us together. I may have figured out that I was gay because of you, Kurt, but if it hadn't happened then I might have spent a lifetime feeling miserable and unhappy with myself and not knowing why. You did me a favor."

He finally raised his head, lashes still sparkling with leftover tears. "Are you sure?"

Finn kissed both trembling eyelids and Kurt's damp, overheated cheeks. "You've never been afraid to be true to yourself, no matter how much it cost you. I'd be a total coward if I let you keep on facing all those clowns by yourself while I found a nice safe closet to hide in. From now on neither of us is going it alone. We're going to be out and proud, and anyone who doesn't like it can go fuck themselves." He smiled, locking eyes with Kurt. "Right?"

Dashing away his tears, Kurt managed to smile back, though he still looked a little uncertain. "Right."

They exchanged a few tender, reassuring kisses, then Finn said, "I don't feel like playing video games anymore. What do you say we grab some food and head on over to the park? I have a football and a Frisbee and a blanket in the trunk of the car. We can goof around, play some games, have a picnic and just spend the day together."

"I'd love that." Kurt paused a moment, looking a little shy as he asked, "Do you think maybe we could ask some of the others to join us? If we're going to get used to being a couple in broad daylight, it might be nice to start around friends who already accept us."

Finn privately thought that was a good idea but he pretended not to, injecting a note of whining into his voice as he said, "Do we _have_ to? Making out on a blanket with you in the middle of a public park sounds totally hot."

Much to his delight, Kurt laughed. "Well, unless you were hoping to do something that would get us arrested, I'm pretty sure we can still make out in front of our friends. As long as we don't take things too far and embarrass everybody."

"Okay," he said glumly, popping out his lower lip and making his boyfriend laugh again. The pout quickly gave way to a grin and Finn hugged Kurt close, just enjoying the feel of having that warm, solid body in his arms. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," he sighed, sounding relieved as he hugged Finn back. Pulling away, he smiled. "Now, who do we want to invite?"

Finn gave the question no more than a moment's thought. "Everybody. Just send a text to the whole glee club and tell them that anyone who wants to come is invited to a potluck in the park in one hour, and to bring blankets, games and guitars if they have them."

Kurt grinned. "That's a good idea!" His eyes shone at the thought of the impromptu social event and he immediately pulled out his phone and started typing. "Wait. Why an hour?"

"Well, we do have to buy some stuff and this way we'll still get a few minutes alone together." He waggled his eyebrows in his best lascivious manner and Kurt immediately started giggling.

"Just so you know, if my dad ends up having to put up bail for a public indecency charge, I'm blaming the whole thing on you."

"Hey! What happened to neither of us going it alone?"

"Oh, fine, you big baby," Kurt scoffed, "but if Dad decides to lock me in my room until I'm eighteen, I'll be expecting regular conjugal visits."

"I promise." Finn said, nodding eagerly. Then his brow furrowed. "Wait . . . that _does _mean we can have sex, doesn't it?"

**XXX**

**I intended this chapter to be much lighter but then the boys got all insecure on me and I had to let them talk it out. Ah, well. **


	5. Fun and Games

**Dang it, I have been trying to write this chapter for a week and it wouldn't cooperate with me. Hope this is okay. I included a song just for you, James! **

**XXX**

"Okay, we have bottled water, soda, fruit, chips, cookies and the Snowballs you insisted on, though frankly I don't know how you can eat those things. I mean, seriously, they're covered in neon pink coconut shavings! Not to mention filled with enough preservatives to keep the Titanic afloat," Kurt griped, ticking off items on a grocery list he had scribbled out on the miniature spiral notebook he had been carrying in his pocket. "Can you think of anything else we should buy?"

Finn shook his head, blithely ignoring the complaints. "This should get us through the afternoon. We can always head out for a pizza later if we need to."

Kurt snorted a laugh, realizing that Finn was entirely serious. He moved the cart into a check-out line and began unloading the groceries onto the conveyor belt. "You are such a boy," he said fondly.

Grinning at the familiar line, Finn leaned across the cart and pressed a quick kiss against Kurt's lips, drawing a grimace and a noise of disapproval from the shopper ahead of them. Kurt ducked his head, glancing anxiously up at Finn.

The taller boy looked the woman right in the eye and said bluntly, "Problem?"

Flushing, she quickly paid for her groceries and hurried away, not saying a word. The checker, a teenage girl with a messy ponytail, grinned at them as she began to ring up their purchases. "Good for you guys," she whispered, then louder as a man in a store manager vest walked by, "Will that be paper or plastic, sir?"

The park was only six blocks west of the grocery store they had chosen, so even with Kurt's insistence on finding the perfect spot to spread out the blanket, and his need to precisely arrange all of the food and drink into neat, readily accessible rows, they still found themselves with a good twenty minutes to spare before the time Kurt had texted everyone to arrive.

"Think everyone will show up?" Finn asked, flopping down on the blanket and patting the space next to him.

"Not everyone. It was pretty short notice, but I heard back from Mercedes, Puck, Rachel and Artie. We'll just have to wait and see with the rest." Kurt sat down primly on the soft surface, his posture rigid until Finn looped an arm around his waist and pulled him off balance, causing Kurt to sprawl sideways across Finn's chest. Kurt could not help but laugh, stretching out his legs and relaxing so that both arms rested atop his boyfriend's chest, his chin balanced on his cupped hands.

Finn grinned. "Yeah, that's much better!"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, guess I'm still a little bothered by what happened just now," he said, giving Finn a tender kiss. "I hate it when things like that happen. All you did was give me a little peck on the lips and that woman looked at you like you'd started reenacting a porno or something. If I was a girl, she wouldn't have thought twice!"

Finn brushed a wisp of hair out of Kurt's eyes and kissed him again. "Well, I'm glad you're not a girl, and that's something I couldn't have imagined myself saying a year ago, so that just goes to show you how awesome you really must be." His words succeeded in coaxing a smile from Kurt and a triumphant grin lit his own face. "Forget about that lady, okay? Today is supposed to be about you and me and all our friends, just having a day together."

Laying his head down on Finn's chest, he sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

They lay still for a few minutes, just enjoying the warm afternoon and the peaceful feeling of resting in each other's arms, then Finn grunted, causing Kurt to lift his head with a questioning look.

"I just remembered," he said. "Mike won't be coming because he's attending some kind of summer camp for Asian kids. He's a counselor and this is their final week."

"Tina's volunteering at that, too," Kurt said in surprise. "That's funny. I texted with her just the other day and she never mentioned anything about seeing Mike."

Finn laughed. "I guess they're keeping it on the low for now, so don't tell anyone, but they've recently started dating. You did know that Tina broke up with Artie last month, right?"

Kurt shook his head ruefully. "Yes, Mercedes told me. It happened after he stood her up for a date, for the second time I might add, due to one of his infamous Halo marathons. You can't really blame the girl for breaking it off, under the circumstances. I mean, seriously, Artie gave her a _game controller_ for her birthday! Maybe he thought he was being romantic, offering to share his number one passion with her or something, but if you'd blown off my birthday for a video game, I'd have dumped your ass so fast you'd still have the skid marks to show for it!"

"Maybe Tina didn't give Artie the same kind of incentives to want to spend their birthdays together that we have," Finn teased, snaking his fingertips under the edge of Kurt's designer graphic tee and rubbing his spine in a sensual massage that brought a soft sound of pleasure from Kurt.

Scooting up to give proper attention to Finn's lips, Kurt's right hand moved over his boyfriend's chest, caressing him through his t-shirt, then drifted down to brush the growing bulge at the front of his black board shorts before settling on his hip. "Maybe I just got lucky," Kurt murmured.

"Keep touching me like that and you will _definitely _get lucky," he teased back, stifling a groan of enjoyment against Kurt's full lips.

A loud, expressive throat clearing suddenly caught their attention. The boys looked up, blushing brightly as they realized that Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel had all arrived, completely unnoticed by either of them. Puck was just wheeling Artie off one of the paved pathways that surrounded the entire park and power-steering his wheelchair over the uneven grass. Kurt had deliberately chosen a fairly flat piece of ground close to the paths to accommodate him, with plenty of shade to suit his own aversion to intense sunlight.

Mercedes warm chuckle bubbled over the lover-boys as Rachel gave a dramatic wolf-whistle and Quinn fanned herself with both hands and said, "We hate to interrupt, but this _is_ a public park, gentlemen. Save the R-rated stuff for when you get home."

"Or at least hold off until the rest of us have a chance to catch up. No fair getting a head-start on the party, dudes." Finn grinned at Puck and accepted the fist-bump he offered as the other boy flopped down on the blanket, unstrapping the two guitar cases – his own and Artie's – that he had slung over his shoulders and immediately grabbing a can of Coke. "I feel like a damned pack-mule," he griped, guzzling down the soda and treating them all to a resounding belch that drew a slap on the head from Quinn.

Kurt had leapt to his feet and was giving the girls hearty hugs of greeting, exchanging a fist-bump of his own with Artie as everyone got settled. Finn's blanket was a huge, gaudy thing with a Chicago Bears football logo in the middle and, while Kurt had objected somewhat strenuously to its tackiness, it was soft and fluffy and more than large enough for everyone to sit on comfortably. Artie waved off Finn's offer to help him onto the blanket, content to stay in his chair for the time being.

More foodstuffs were laid out by the girls and for several minutes there was much chattering as everyone caught up on their summers. Matt and his family had moved out of Lima when his father got a much better job opportunity, Santana had sent Kurt a text saying that picnics were for losers, Mike and Tina were still at camp and, mysteriously, nobody had seen or heard from Brittany in weeks. They assumed she must have gone on vacation somewhere.

"Guess it's just us seven then," Finn said, taking a quick headcount. "What do you guys want to do first, play some games or eat?"

Artie, Puck and Finn chose food. Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes tried to coax Kurt into a game of Frisbee, and it surprised Finn considerably when his boyfriend shrugged and jumped up to join them without a word. Kurt wasn't usually the running around outdoors type, preferring to get his exercise through treadmills, yoga and dancing in the privacy of his own room.

Just the same, he was proving to be pretty good at getting that little plastic flying saucer where he wanted it. There wasn't a lot of wind today so the disc sailed smoothly from person to person, only occasionally going so far off course that somebody had to chase it down. Mercedes kept whizzing the disc high over Kurt's head, forcing him to jump up for it, and the mischief in her loud merry laughter was proof enough that she was doing it on purpose.

Finn appreciated her efforts, laughing himself as he watched Kurt curse and glare as he leapt at yet another off-center throw, then laugh and stick his tongue out at his teasing best friend before he whipped the Frisbee past Rachel's guard, sending her running to get it.

"Dude, are you gonna eat some of this or just stare at your boyfriend all day?" Puck said, interrupting his thoughts with a well aimed Snowball to the head. "I swear, you're worse than a chick."

Artie laughed. "Right, like _you _weren't checking out Quinn's butt just now?"

Puck grinned and flexed his shoulders in a mild shrug. "So what? Doesn't mean I don't have my priorities straight," he said, taking an enormous bite from the sandwich he had just thrown together. "Don't you know by now that chicks don't like being stared at like all you're thinking of is how long you can wait until you can bang 'em? That's why a dude has to learn how to multi-task."

Crunching a large bite off the apple in his hand, Artie gave Mercedes an approving once-over as the girl jumped for a lop-sided throw from Quinn, making her breasts bounce. "I can handle that."

Finn and Puck both threw Cheetos at him. "Not in this lifetime you can't, home boy," Puck mocked him. "Don't forget, Soul-Sister and I dated for a while last year. She's definitely more woman than _your _skinny white butt can handle."

"Speaking of skinny white butts, Finn," Artie deflected; a teasing grin on his face. "Has Kurt taken a ride on the Hudson express yet?"

Snorting a gulp of soda through his nose, Finn started coughing, glad he had an excuse for his face turning bright red at the question. "Jesus, Artie. You've been spending way too much time around Puck this summer. What happened to the nice guy who was too embarrassed to tell Tina he was still a virgin?"

Artie looked immediately unhappy at the mention of Tina. "Obviously, playing mister-nice-guy wasn't getting me anywhere, so I'm changing my methods," he shot back, then grinned slyly again, "and you're avoiding the question."

"He's right," Puck observed, dark eyes alight with interest. Jutting his chin toward Kurt, who had suddenly recaptured Finn's full attention by pulling the hem of his shirt up to wipe sweat out of his eyes, exposing his flat, pale stomach for several seconds, Puck added, "Kurt may not exactly be a chick but he's still got one hell of an ass, and he's been into you forever. Since you finally decided that you're more into sausage than muffins, I bet he's got you tapping that action at least five times a day."

Suddenly angry, Finn turned on him. "Shut your trap, Puckerman! Kurt's not some cheap slut just waiting around for me to fuck him. He's a person, with interests and feelings and stuff and I won't let you talk about him like that."

"Whoa, hold on there, Hudson," Puck said, raising one hand and exchanging a startled glance with Artie when Finn's right hand suddenly balled into a fist. "No offense. I didn't realize it had gone that far."

"What far?" he growled.

Artie replied, "Past fling and into love. You're in love with Kurt, aren't you? Sorry, Finn, we didn't know."

"Yeah, I am," he said firmly, glaring at them both. "I love him, and he loves me, and just so you know, it really creeps him out to have everyone always treating him like a freak just because he likes guys. Kurt's a good person. He always has been, and he takes a whole lot of shit that he doesn't deserve. You guys are supposed to be his friends, and mine, so don't talk about him like he's some panting bitch in heat, waiting to spread his legs at every opportunity!"

Both boys looked shocked and somewhat abashed by this passionate scolding.

"I'm sorry, bro," Puck said, the quiet gravity of his tone enough to tell Finn that he honestly meant it. "You're absolutely right. I'd kick your sorry ass if you talked that way about a girl I loved. I won't do it again. From now on, Kurt is like Sarah."

Finn nodded, smiling as he accepted the solemn handshake his friend offered. Sarah was Puck's baby sister and he would protect that little girl with every last ounce of blood, sweat and tears in his body.

Artie nodded. "Kurt was my friend before he was yours, Finn. I was just teasing you. I'd never try to hurt either one of you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he said. He sighed and scrubbed a hand through his curly hair. "I know you didn't mean anything real and I'm sorry for getting all bent out of shape. It's just that me and Kurt kind of had it out this morning over the way people act when we're together. He's been avoiding being seen with me in public because he didn't want me to have to deal with all the crap _he _goes through every day. I told him I wanted us to face it together; that he's worth it, and he totally is, but school starts back up in three weeks and I wanted to give him today to forget all that stuff and be happy. So when you guys started in . . ."

"You snapped," Artie said. "We get it."

Puck punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Won't happen again."

Just then, Kurt caught their attention with a shout of, "Hey! Quit eating all the food and get your lazy butts out here!" He grinned widely and waved at them, then flipped the Frisbee in their direction. It landed a few feet away from Puck.

The muscular boy leapt up and grabbed the disc, tossing it aside as he replaced it with Finn's football. "Forget that pansy-ass Frisbee shit, Hummel," he called back, firing the football at him. To his surprise and the delight of everyone else, Kurt caught the pass easily. "Let's play some football."

Kurt jogged closer, still smiling. He was flushed and tousled and bright-eyed and Finn thought he had never looked more delectable. "Wheel Artie's chair out and we'll make a big circle to play catch," he suggested, drawing a bright grin from the boy in question. Obviously, Artie had assumed he'd be sitting the fun out, as usual.

The girls looked a little unsure of this plan, but they gamely played along for a while. Quinn proved to be fairly good at throwing but Rachel and Mercedes were dismal, particularly Rachel, whose small hands could barely get the large NFL regulation-size ball ten feet in the right direction. Soon, they bowed out and went to get some food and water while the boys continued to play.

Artie, though nowhere near Finn's level as a quarterback, proved to have a good arm, so eventually he took one end of the 'field' and Kurt took the other. Artie would throw and Kurt would punt, while Finn and Puck took turns playing wide receiver.

Eventually, everybody had enough and called it a draw, laughing and shoving each other playfully as they headed back. Kurt was fanning his t-shirt, obviously hot and tired, but he looked happy as he looped an arm around Finn's waist as they walked together.

"Have fun?" he asked, hugging Kurt's shoulders.

"I did," he said simply. Glancing left, where Puck was steering Artie's chair in wide loops and making race car noises as he haphazardly helped him back to the picnic area, he smiled. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but it's nice to be just one of the guys sometimes."

In spite of his quiet tone, Puck looked up. "Wouldn't have been the same without you, dude."

Surprise flickered over Kurt's flushed features and his smile widened. Finn nodded his appreciation to his best friend.

Everyone settled on the blanket and finished demolishing the rest of the food, then Puck picked up his guitar and began to strum it. Artie did the same and for awhile they just played in wordless harmony, straying from chord to chord without picking any particular song. Finn sat back against a tree trunk and pulled Kurt to sit between his long legs, both arms looped loosely around his body. Kurt settled back with a contented sigh, smiling when Puck finally settled on a tune and Finn began to sing.

_This time, this place, mis-used, mistakes._

_Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_I missed you, far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you never know_

_I stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Puck and Artie and the girls sang along on the chorus of Nickelback's "Far Away", but Kurt did not sing. Finn's arms tightened around him, letting him know that he meant the lyrics just for Kurt. The smaller boy responded by twisting his body to the side so that he could rest his head on Finn's chest, listening to the beat of his heart and the echo of his voice.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_I missed you, far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you never know_

_I stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Seeming to recognize the personal nature of this song, the others left the verses to Finn, singing only on the choruses, but as the song ended they all smiled and gave the couple little touches of affection and approval.

Pretending not to notice the two small tears snaking down Kurt's cheeks, they moved on to a second, livelier song, and another, and another, singing just for the sheer joy and pleasure of it, and somewhere along the line, Kurt sat up and joined in.

They stayed at the park until twilight, singing and playing games and enjoying what would almost certainly be their last free get-together before school started, then Kurt asked Artie for the time and announced that he and Finn needed to be getting home.

"It's my turn to do dinner and Dad will be really disappointed if there's nothing to eat," he said, laughing as everyone quickly gathered up the blanket and toys and disposed of the garbage. As everything was loaded into the trunk of Finn's car, Kurt hugged the girls and promised to call Mercedes in the morning, waving a cordial farewell to Artie and Puck as the two boys headed back to Puck's truck.

Waiting until they were alone, Finn said, "Did you forget that Mom and Burt were having dinner out tonight? They're going to a movie afterward. We don't need to hurry."

A wicked look filled Kurt's face. "Yes we do. I knew they were going out tonight, I just didn't think it would go over very well with the others if I were to announce the real reason I want to get you home right now."

"Why?" Sliding both arms around his body, Kurt pressed Finn up against the car and kissed him deeply. Finn could feel Kurt's erection pressing hard against his thigh and he grinned. "Oh."

"Unless you don't want to," Kurt said, pulling back a little to look into his eyes. He hardly ever played the role of aggressor and he suddenly looked a little uncertain.

Finn kissed him again, hard. "I'll drive!"

**A/N: I made a few references to "Audition" (Brit lost in the sewers, absent Matt, Asian camp) but obviously I did change some of it (Finn knowing about Mike and Tina, Puck's attitude). Since this whole Finn/Kurt romance is AU, I didn't think readers would mind too much.**


	6. Jumping the Gun

**I made this kinda awkward on purpose because they're both still really new at this. ;) **

**XXX**

Kurt burst through the front door, giggling as Finn followed closely behind him, gripping Kurt's waist and pressing tickling kisses all over his ears, neck, jaw and any other bits of flesh he could reach from such an awkward position.

"Anybody home?" Kurt called out. There was no answer, as expected, and he grinned. "Perfect."

Spinning around, he threw his arms around Finn's neck and leapt, slamming him against the wall as he practically climbed him like a tree, pressing their groins tight together as he claimed Finn's mouth in a frantic kiss.

Finn grunted in shock and fumbled to get his hands under the other boy, holding him steady as he began to grind. "Let's go use the sofa," he suggested breathlessly.

Kurt reluctantly let go, grabbing Finn by the waistband and leading him as he walked backward into the living room, kissing all the while.

Finn deftly steered his boyfriend around the obstacles of the coffee table and a footstool until Kurt's legs bumped up against the sofa and he fell backward, drawing Finn down on top of him.

"Clothes," Kurt gasped, clawing the T-shirt up Finn's back with both hands and dragging it over his head. "Skin . . . need."

It was weird to hear the normally articulate Kurt Hummel speaking in monosyllabic grunts but Finn was not inclined to comment. Instead, he just returned the favor and disposed of Kurt's T-shirt then went after the buckle holding his jeans in place. Finn was not wearing a belt but there was a draw string holding his board shorts in place and Kurt made a triumphant noise as he managed to pull the tie and shove the loosened garment down his hips.

Finn's boxers were still blocking full access but that did not stop Kurt from rubbing a palm up and down his erection. Finn gulped hard, so excited by his partner's unexpected passion that he was already struggling not to come. The feel of Kurt's hot, sweat-beaded skin and hard little nipples scraping lightly against his chest as they plundered each other's mouths was almost enough all by itself.

Hands trembling, Finn peeled Kurt's jeans down to his thighs, followed quickly by his sky blue bikini briefs. Kurt groaned in what sounded like intense relief as his excited cock sprang free from the tight confines of his clothing and flopped against his stomach.

Finn gripped the thick, hot organ in his hand, stroking it and eliciting a second groan of pure pleasure. "How the hell do you stand wearing such tight jeans all the time?" he teased, sliding his hand firmly along Kurt's length and giving the crown a squeeze, something he had learned drove Kurt absolutely crazy with desire. Sure enough, he gasped and bucked his hips hard. "I'm not even sure how you manage to pack this big boy into some of them."

A breathless laugh escaped Kurt as he popped Finn's plain white boxers open and drew him out to play, keeping his touch slow and gentle as he, in turn, had learned created the most positive response in Finn. Finn kissed him again, stifling a needful moan against Kurt's full, soft lips.

"I usually don't get dressed with a full boner," he explained with a self-conscious blush, lifting his groin in an attempt to get more of Finn's touch. "Oh, shit, that feels good."

Finn grinned, knowing it must feel very good indeed if Kurt was reduced to swearing, something he usually derided as too low for his behavioral standards. Knowing he was not going to last long, Finn abandoned his grip and guided Kurt to do the same, recapturing his hand around both of their cocks as he pressed them together. They groaned in blissful unison, hips snapping and bodies squirming together as they struggled toward completion.

It took only seconds, both boys far too revved up for prolonged lovemaking, and they moaned in deep mutual pleasure as hot fluid spilled between their bodies.

Kurt held his breath a moment, closed eyelids fluttering, then he grabbed Finn's face in both hands and kissed him so deeply that both of them were left panting by the time he broke away. For several long glorious minutes, they kissed and touched, unable to get enough of each other.

"Your birthday is this coming Wednesday," Kurt whispered after a while, kissing Finn gently between every other word. It was as if he could not bring himself to stop. "You'll finally be seventeen, but I've been seventeen for weeks already."

"Yeah, so?" Finn asked, barely able to get his brain and mouth working well enough to ask the question, dizzy with the pleasure of Kurt's mouth and roving hands. He could still feel Kurt's erection lying hard between their stomachs, seemingly unaffected by his recent completion. All it had seemed to do was make him hornier, which was getting Finn newly excited in turn.

Kurt sighed breathlessly when Finn nipped his collarbone. "So, we've kept our promise, and I'm willing to wait until your birthday to take you all the way, but I'm not willing to wait any longer to feel you, Finn. I want you so badly."

"Wait . . . what?" he said, pulling back to look into his lover's half closed eyes. The bright teal irises were dark with lust, his lips pink and swollen from the passion of their kisses. He looked so beautiful that Finn felt tears unexpectedly prickle behind his eyes.

One hand lifted to stroke Finn's cheek. "Remember when you wanted to share a shower the night after Regionals and I wasn't ready?" Finn nodded. "Do you still want to?"

"Yeah . . . I mean, _yeah_! Definitely!"

He smiled. "Then let's do it. Take me downstairs and make love to me in the shower." A little grin tilted his lips as he said bluntly. "I want you to fuck me, Finn Hudson."

Finn's cock swelled back to life so suddenly that he gasped. Scrambling off the sofa, he yanked his shorts and underwear back up but jerked Kurt's shoes, jeans and underwear all the way off, bundling them and the discarded T-shirts into a messy ball that he tucked under one arm as he helped Kurt up off the couch.

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm. He turned to head for the basement but then caught a glimpse in the reflective surface of the television screen, blushing scarlet at the sight of himself standing stark naked and obviously aroused in the middle of the family room. It made him pause; rapidly tucking the sofa pillows back into order to insure that nobody would guess what had been going on in here.

"Let's go," he invited, holding out his hand to Finn, who tugged him eagerly toward the lower level.

The moment he hit the basement floor, Finn pitched the bundle of clothing carelessly to one side and shucked his remaining clothing, moaning happily at the feel of naked skin as he drew Kurt back into his arms to kiss him once more. They stumbled into the bathroom together and managed to get the hot water turned on and themselves into the shower stall without breaking contact.

"Wash first," Kurt directed breathlessly, a soft moan escaping when Finn once again attacked the sensitive skin of his long neck, nibbling up and down the muscular cords. "You'll need some soap to loosen me up, I think."

Remembering that Kurt had never gone all the way any more than he had, Finn slowed his frantic kissing and pulled down a bottle of shampoo whose scent he knew Kurt found soothing. Squeezing a dollop into his palm, he began to rub it into his partner's thick hair, massaging his scalp with wide firm circles. Kurt sighed blissfully and did the same for him, kissing Finn as they worked, allowing the hot spray to rinse away the suds as they relaxed into each other's touch.

They did the same with the body-wash, rubbing it sensually over each other's bodies, cleaning and arousing all the sensitive areas they had discovered over the last few months. Finn dropped to one knee, saying, "Prop your hands against the wall and spread your legs."

Kurt obeyed, smiling over his shoulder and shivering in pleasure when Finn began to take little nips against his back, sides and buttocks. They had both been surprised to find out that Kurt liked being bitten, so long as the pressure was not hard enough to break the skin. "You going to frisk me?"

Finn grinned and reached up, patting him down from his armpits all the way to his ankles. "No concealed weapons," he teased, sliding his hand back up to play with Kurt's cock. "Just this one. Feels pretty dangerous to me. Should I disarm it?"

"Later," he said, gasping when Finn's soapy fingers caressed his entrance, their slickness and his own arousal allowing one to slip easily inside. A soft little moan echoed against the tiles and Kurt rested his forehead against his arm when Finn added more soap and tried a second finger. "I thought this would feel good, but I had _no_ idea."

Reassured that he was not hurting him, Finn experimentally thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them back and forth when Kurt groaned and spread his legs further apart to allow better access. "Should I add more fingers?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, gulping. His knees were shaking as Finn's finger located his prostate and gave it a gentle stroke. They had both gotten better about finding that gland and resisting the urge to shoot off immediately when it was stimulated. "I think . . . maybe I'm ready."

"Cool," he said, making Kurt laugh a little. "Um, do you think this would be easier frontwards or backwards? I've read that this can really hurt."

Kurt bit his lip. "With you being so much taller than me, maybe frontways would be better? So you can lift me up a little if you need to?"

"Okay," he said. Kurt turned to face him as he stood and by mutual decision, they began kissing again. Kurt helped himself to some soap and rubbed it between his palms, slicking Finn's cock thoroughly as the taller boy slipped both hands beneath his buttocks and lifted.

Grasping Finn's shoulders, Kurt tried to keep his weight distributed evenly as he wrapped his legs around that long body and waited. He tensed automatically when he felt a blunt pressure at his entrance and Finn paused.

Looking into each other's eyes, they questioned each other silently. Were they really ready for this?

"Do it," Kurt ordered softly, squeezing his eyes shut with a gasp as Finn pushed and he felt himself sliding onto the hardness of another man's cock for the first time in his life.

"Are you okay?" Finn gasped. "Does it hurt?"

Kurt made a sound that was half laugh and half sob. "No. Not much." His eyes fluttered open, a stunned expression in their tear-filled depths as he stared into Finn's concerned brown eyes. "It's not painful. It's just . . . you feel so . . . _real_."

Finn smiled. He understood the awe-struck statement. Kurt had been dreaming, hoping, wishing for this moment for more than a year, without ever quite believing it would actually happen. "It is real, and you feel so good I can't even believe it. Is it okay if I move a little?"

He nodded and Finn adjusted his grip, bracing his legs and squeezing Kurt's ass a little as he bent his knees and thrust upward. Kurt gasped and held tight, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Oh, that feels amazing," he choked. "Do it again, harder."

He obeyed eagerly, leaning Kurt against the shower wall as he began to thrust in earnest and soon both of them were groaning and punctuating the air with words of encouragement and pleasure. Kurt's legs tightened even more as he discovered that he could bounce lightly in Finn's arms and take some control of the action. Pressing his shoulders tight against the wall, he rode Finn's cock energetically, moaning helplessly when the odd angle allowed Finn to rub easily against his prostate.

Finn groaned as well, feeling the change when Kurt suddenly clenched around him and cried out with an intense sound of pleasure, so loud that Finn sent up a silent prayer of thanks that their parents were not at home to hear it. He was panting, not sure how much longer he could keep this going when he made the mistake of glancing down. The sight of Kurt's heavily engorged cock slapping back and forth between their bodies was too much for him and he thrust up hard, all but exploding with the sudden force of his completion.

It was an unfortunate truth that for Finn, when the party was over, it was over fast. He barely heard the sound of dismay from Kurt as the formerly sturdy erection suddenly went soft and slipped out of his body. He fell to his knees so quickly it would have hurt had he not been so caught up in the brain numbing buzz of his orgasm, and the blood drained from his cock like water from an unplugged drain.

Finn barely felt the rapidly cooling water against his skin as he slumped against the wall in a sex coma, but suddenly he became aware of a frantic slapping sound and forced his eyes open in time to see Kurt standing above him, bracing his left hand against the wall and clutching his still-turgid cock in his right; desperately working to finish himself off. Finn felt terrible, realizing that he had left his partner wanting, but he just could not get his heavy limbs working well enough to do anything about it.

Finally, Kurt gave a strangled sound of relief and a jet of pearly white cum shot from his cock and splattered against the wall, followed by another. He sighed deeply and hung his head, then rinsed his body, shut off the water and slid down next to Finn.

"I'm really sorry," Finn told him sincerely, face flushing with embarrassment. "That's not how I imagined this ending at all."

Leaning his head against Finn's shoulder, Kurt gave a tired-sounding laugh and patted his naked thigh. "Me either, but that's okay. I'm not sure anybody gets it exactly right the first time. Maybe this was karmic punishment for jumping the gun and not waiting until your birthday, like I promised."

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "No. It was still pretty amazing." He looked up, grinning. "And now I can honestly say that I'm not a virgin anymore."

Finn smiled back and kissed him. "That's true and I can't wait until next week when it's my turn."

"You're really sure you want me to?" Kurt asked shyly. "I know anal still kind of grosses you out. That's why I wanted to do it here, where there was lots of soap, but I'm not going to be able to do it the way you just did; lifting me up and all."

He smiled. Kurt was right. The whole idea of sticking one's fingers and other body parts up the ass did still make him feel a little squirmy inside, but he would get over it. "We'll figure it out. Just seeing the look on your face when you were riding my dick was enough to make me sure I want to know what that feels like. I can't wait to have you inside me."

Kurt's eyes were warm and full of unspoken emotions, giving them a color like the ocean on a sunny day. He kissed Finn gently. "In a few more days," he promised. Shivering a little, he smiled. "Now, I think we'd better dry off and get out of here before we get stuck. I think you wore me out today."

"Me too," he agreed, groaning as he and Kurt untangled themselves and struggled to their feet. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and helpfully fluffed it all over his lover's body, finishing with his head and leaving Kurt's hair in a wild brown puff. He laughed as Kurt dried him off in turn, allowing Finn to do his own hair as he clucked in disapproval at his reflection and began to repair the damage. Suddenly, Finn's stomach growled. He patted it. "Want to order a pizza?"

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. "After everything you ate at the park?" he scoffed, then blushed when his own stomach suddenly gave off a gurgle of agreement with Finn's. "Uh, on second thought. How do you feel about Hawaiian?"


	7. One More Night

All day Tuesday, Kurt was fidgety and filled with excess energy. He cleaned the entire house, much to Carole's delight, went shopping twice, once for back to school clothes and then again for groceries, then he came home and fixed a multi-course dinner for the entire family. Finn was not quite sure what was wrong with him. Kurt didn't seem angry or irritated, just restless.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked, leaning against the counter and watching his boyfriend wash and dry the dishes by hand, with a level of efficiency that made him fear for the fate of his mother's favorite set of plates and glasses. "Cause you're kind of acting like you're on that Vitamin D medicine or something."

Kurt laughed. "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little anxious for tomorrow."

Finn grinned at him. They had been very good about keeping their hands off each other since anticipating their promise last weekend, but the big day was finally almost here. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be eager to get my birthday presents?"

"I guess it's silly. I'm just a little scared that I'll do what I promised and you'll find out that you hate having me do that to you," he admitted.

"You said it felt good, right? Even though I didn't get it exactly right when we tried."

He nodded. "It did feel good. I actually can't wait to have you do it again."

"And you do want to do it to me, don't you?" he confirmed, realizing that he had just been assuming that Kurt's sexual fantasy of being a Top was something he wanted out of real life. "I mean, you don't have to if you'd rather not. I still want to know what it's like but we can go online and buy a fake dick if you don't want to stick your real one inside me."

"Keep your voice down," Kurt hissed, glancing anxiously toward the kitchen door. Burt and Carole were in the living room watching television, but he did not want to take any chances. When no shocked adults came charging in to question them, he relaxed. "Of course I want that, Finn. I've spent the whole day fighting down surprise erections, just thinking about it."

Finn checked the clock. It was only 7pm; too early to suggest going to bed, at least if he wanted to avoid attracting any embarrassing parental attention. "Let's have game night for a few hours," he suggested. "We'll get Mom and Burt to join us and then, around eleven, come upstairs with me and spend the night. I'll be officially seventeen at midnight, so I get to warm up by doing you first. I promise I'll get it right this time."

"That sounds . . . I mean, I'd like that," he said softly, twisting the dish towel in his hands and blushing as he shifted in place.

Finn grinned, realizing that his suggestion had just caused another sneak-attack boner.

Having no idea why they were being asked, Burt and Carole willingly agreed to play a few rounds of Pictionary and Scrabble with their sons. The Hudson team won the best two out of three at the former game, while Kurt slaughtered everyone at the latter.

"He's always been tough to beat at Scrabble," Burt commented as Carole tallied up the last few points and shook her head. "Even when he was just a kid. Anyone for another round?"

Finn checked the clock and grinned. 11:15, perfect. He yawned theatrically, stretching both arms over his head. "Not me. I think I'd rather just hit the hay."

They nodded amiably. "How about you, Kurt?" Carole asked, hands hovering over the letter tiles piled in the middle of the board.

"No, thank you," he said politely. He stood up, nibbling his lip for a moment as he considered something. "Um, do you guys remember the conversation we had back when Finn first came out?"

An uncomfortable expression stiffened Burt's features, but he nodded.

"We made you a promise, and, well, we may have slipped just a little one time, but otherwise we've been really good and kept our word and so now I was wondering if maybe . . ." Kurt trailed off, looking embarrassed but not dropping his father's gaze.

"I said that if you still wanted to, you could be a true couple and start doing everything that couples do together, once you were both seventeen." Burt looked at the clock, exchanging a silent question and answer session with Carole, who smiled and nodded. He scratched ruefully at his scalp and sighed. "I'm a little surprised you made it this far. Not sure I would have lasted three whole months when I was your age, especially with the other person under the same roof with me. I guess forty-five minutes isn't going to make any difference."

Kurt and Finn both whooped and hugged their own parents and then each other's.

"You were going to do it anyway, weren't you?" Carole asked with an amusedly raised eyebrow.

Finn was too startled for evasion and blurted, "How did you know?"

She laughed. "Finn, I _was_ seventeen once upon a time. I'm glad you boys took the trouble to ask anyway, though. It means a lot."

Kurt blushed and grabbed Finn's hand. "Well, then, I guess we'll be heading to bed. Um, goodnight, you guys."

Both parents looked nearly as embarrassed as they felt but they managed to smile and wave them off with pleasant wishes for a good sleep.

"I can't believe you just did that," Finn said, unable to stifle a frantic fit of laughter as he led Kurt upstairs to his room. They had been in Kurt's room the last two times they had done anything and he really wanted to use his this time. "Why did you tell them what we were planning to do? Now they'll be thinking about it all night, even if they don't want to!"

Kurt laughed too. "I don't know! It's just, they'd have to accept the development in our relationship sooner or later, and we'd had good luck with being honest with them so far. And this way we don't have to sneak around, or worry about being interrupted if we happen to make some noise."

He grinned. "Are you planning on being noisy?"

"Well, no, but it could happen." A small giggle escaped. "It probably will happen."

They made it to Finn's room and locked the door securely. Burt had had the room well insulated and soundproofed. He had done in an effort to protect his sanity from the noise of Finn's drum kit and Glee practices, but now they all had another reason to be grateful for his forethought.

The two boys stared at each other for a long moment, unexpectedly shy.

Finally, they moved together as one and met in a kiss that was equal parts romance and neediness. Hands fumbled in an attempt to get rid of their clothing without losing contact and soon they were both nude and stretched out together on Finn's bed, lips and tongues pressing and winding together in a passionate duel.

Finn groaned, sliding both hands firmly over Kurt's back. It felt so good just to hold his boyfriend close and kiss him, feeling Kurt's pounding heart and those warm smooth hands sliding over his skin. He shifted, loving the full-body, skin to skin contact and Kurt sighed with pleasure, opening his legs wide and grinding his already hard cock against Finn's.

"I've wanted this," Kurt murmured, pressing light kisses over Finn's face. "More than anything else, I've wanted the freedom of being in bed together, knowing we're free to do whatever we like here. Just like any real couple."

"We are a real couple," he said, shifting again when he felt Kurt's hardness move between his legs, teasing his balls and brushing his cheeks in a promise of things to come. "Oh, shit, you feel good. I want to suck it," he whispered, reaching down to give Kurt's cock a firm squeeze.

Kurt gulped and nodded, rolling them over so that he lay on his back. Finn bit his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. This was something he had avoided doing before, knowing a hickey would draw sharp attention against Kurt's milk-white skin, but now he just had to do it. Kurt gasped and arched, loving the sensation.

Finn licked and blew cool air on the bite, nibbling his way down Kurt's long neck and giving both collarbones a nip on his way to those wonderfully sensitive little nipples. Both were already tight with desire and Kurt moaned when Finn began to suckle the left one, pinching and squeezing the right nipple in his fingers.

"That feels amazing," he breathed.

The reactions from his partner were exciting Finn beyond belief. He could actually feel his cock throbbing in time with his pounding heart.

Kurt's hips jerked hard against him. "Finn, please," he begged shamelessly. "More."

Happy to obey, Finn abandoned Kurt's chest and repositioned himself. Kurt hitched his body up a few inches and leaned back against the pillows, giving him easier access. Finn stroked him, taking a few seconds to admire. "I remember the first time I saw this," he murmured, taking a teasing little lick at the crown. "I couldn't believe how perfect it was. Long and thick and perfectly pink, with this darker diamond at the top that made me want to lick it. I wanted to suck you and lick you until you were just begging me to finish it."

Kurt was panting and gasping, gratifyingly turned on by his words and he groaned deep in his chest when Finn turned word into deed and swallowed him as far as he could manage. Finn still could not figure out the trick to deep-throating another guy but his enthusiasm more than made up for his lack of flexibility if Kurt's reaction was anything to go by. He squirmed and bucked, mewling softly and continuously as he became lost in sensation.

More experienced with the reactions of Kurt's body now than when they had first started this relationship, Finn knew that he probably had just a couple of minutes before it would all become too much for him. Momentarily abandoning Kurt's cock, he reached behind him and rummaged in the drawer of his nightstand for the tube of lubricant he had purchased in anticipation of this night.

He quickly and thoroughly gelled up his fingers, meeting Kurt's eyes and receiving an eager nod in return. Satisfied that his actions were welcome, he gripped his partner's cock with his dry hand and swallowed him again. Kurt's blissful sigh was like a reward and he was happy to feel the lack of tension in his body when he slipped the first finger inside and began to pump it in and out.

"I don't know why that feels so good," Kurt mumbled, head leaning back to expose the long column of his neck and giving a blissful moan when Finn added another finger, "but it's like I can't ever get enough."

Taking him at his word, Finn suckled and pumped for just a few moments before daring to add one more finger. Kurt jerked and groaned, pale body shifting as he attempted to bear down on the stroking digits. Finn pressed his middle finger forward, searching for and finding the little node that sent a powerful shiver through Kurt's body as he pressed it. Every muscle tensed and Finn knew that now was the moment to pull away if he wanted to, but he did not. He sucked harder and Kurt came with a whimper, his entire body jerking in reaction.

Panting like he'd run a race, Kurt sagged back against the pillows. "Whoa. You're getting _really_ good at that, Finn."

Finn grinned and began rummaging in the drawer again. "Is it okay if I use one of these on you?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "A condom? Sure, if you want to, but how come?"

He shrugged. "I don't have any soap and water this time to make the next part easier on you. That is, if you still want me to. I thought this might make things easier, if I lube it up really slick."

"That's very thoughtful," he agreed, "and of course I want you to. Um, how should I be? You know, like . . . what position?"

Kurt was clearly a little embarrassed to ask that question, but it was a legitimate concern since the position they had taken in the shower was obviously not going to work. Finn gave it some thought. "Um, do you think . . . I mean would you be insulted if I asked you to turn around? You know, on your hands and knees?" He gestured clumsily. "With your butt sort of, up?"

"You can say it, Finn. You want to do it doggy-style."

A blush stained his cheeks. "Yeah. It's not that I don't want to see you or anything. It's just that, last time I could see the look on your face and the way your dick was bouncing and it was totally awesome but, well, it was kind of _too_ awesome. Total sexiness overload."

"Believe it or not, that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard," Kurt said, matching his blush. He took the condom from Finn's hand and motioned him up on his knees to roll it on for him, adding some lube and spreading it slowly and teasingly over his length. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Kurt wiped his hands and turned around, resting his weight on hands and knees and spreading his legs. He shivered in anticipation and Finn took a few seconds to massage his hands over his lover's back and buttocks, realizing from the sudden rigidity in his muscles that in spite of his willingness to try this position, Kurt felt very vulnerable.

Finn's penis was pulsing, wanting him to get right to it, but he sternly forced the demanding organ to wait its turn. Kurt had been giving him frequent blow-jobs over the past several weeks and he was finally getting good at learning how to recognize signs of a building climax and control himself enough that he did not arrive earlier than intended.

Their shared shower had been an unfortunate exception.

Remembering how well Kurt had reacted to the slow finger-fucking he had been doing earlier, Finn decided that a little more stretching could only be to the good. He was finally getting past the weirdness of that action.

Kurt jerked in surprise when he felt Finn's freshly lubed fingers slide into him again. "You don't have to," he said, even as he moaned softly at the feeling. "I'm probably stretched enough."

"Probably isn't good enough," Finn told him, clamping his teeth down on one pretty ass-cheek. Kurt gasped at the action. "I want it to feel totally good for you."

He continued his actions slowly, until Kurt was shoving back and squeezing his fingers needfully. The recovery power of youth worked in Kurt's favor and his cock was swinging stiffly between his legs again within minutes. "Condom," he suddenly gasped.

"What? I'm already wearing a-"

"Not you, me," he interrupted. "I don't want to get your sheets all messy, especially if I'm going to sleep on them tonight."

Finn rolled his eyes. Sometimes Kurt's neat-freak nature was seriously unromantic. Just the same, he removed his fingers and waited while Kurt quickly covered his erection and got back into position.

Deciding that they were both as prepped as they possibly could be, Finn rose to his knees, gripping Kurt's hips in both hands as he positioned himself and pushed, sliding easily through the relaxed ring of muscle. They groaned at the sensation of being joined at last.

This angle was much better than standing upright in the shower and Finn penetrated deeply, soon riding strong and steady while Kurt gasped and keened out little noises that made the experience even hotter for Finn. It took them a couple of minutes to find a steady rhythm but when they did, both of them sighed in mutual pleasure.

Kurt reached between his legs to stroke himself. "I don't think I can last long," he warned Finn. "I know I just came, but . . . oh, _God_," he groaned as Finn shifted and changed the angle of his stroke.

They moved together for a few more minutes and then Kurt began to jerk himself harder and Finn knew he was very close. Kurt was not even attempting to talk now, just moaning and gasping in ever increasing pleasure, and Finn felt very proud of himself for rendering his more eloquent partner speechless.

He began swiveling his hips to give Kurt just a little bit more, thrusting into him just a little bit harder. It wasn't easy to hold back. He was teetering on the verge, but he kept control, determined that this time Kurt's pleasure would come first.

Luckily, the small change was all it took. Kurt cried out sharply, dropping to his elbow and burying his face in the pillows to muffle the noise as he shouted out Finn's name and came hard for a second time. The squeezing of his inner muscles was too much for Finn and he also burst into climax, so powerfully that he nearly passed out.

They broke apart and Kurt collapsed in a boneless heap, face down and panting. Finn barely managed to avoid squashing him as he flopped down next to him, rolling onto his back as he allowed the waves of pleasure to crash over him, numbing him to everything else.

When he finally came back to his senses, he was surprised to realize that Kurt had yet to move. He usually recovered very quickly. "You okay," Finn asked, nudging him.

Kurt turned his head in Finn's direction but otherwise remained still. "Total sexiness overload," he mumbled, making Finn laugh tiredly. "Your birthday present is gonna have to wait until morning."

"I still get the naked cuddling, though, right?"

He chuckled and swung an arm over Finn's chest, kissing his shoulder. "Absolutely."

Tiredly, Kurt managed to push himself up into a sitting position, shoving Finn to do the same. They disposed of the used supplies and got ready for bed, taking turns wearing Finn's bathrobe long enough to duck out into the hallway to take care of the necessaries. The one downside of doing this in Finn's room instead of Kurt's was the lack of an in-suite bathroom.

Soon enough, however, they were snuggled together in Finn's bed. Wrapped in each other's arms, skin to skin, they exchanged deep, soft, heartfelt kisses until Kurt finally cuddled tighter against Finn's body and drifted off to sleep. Holding him close, Finn decided that just maybe all those sappy romantic movies Kurt liked so much were right.

Cuddling with somebody you loved really was one of the very best things in life.


	8. Happy Birthday, Finn

Finn drifted closer to wakefulness with a groan, shifting and struggling to hold off full consciousness. He did not want to lose the awesome dream he'd been having that Kurt was sharing his bed and sucking him off.

The grip around the base of his cock felt perfect, light, firm, and moving in exactly the right rhythm to get him really hot. The warm, wet softness surrounding the crown was better than anything he had ever felt.

Suddenly, the tongue that had been stroking him so lovingly disappeared. Just as Finn grunted out a protest, he felt a sharp, incredibly erotic buzzing sensation fill his balls and he yelped, almost launching clear off the mattress as he came, abruptly and powerfully.

Eyes popping open, he looked down and saw Kurt, curled on one side in the middle of the bed, smiling at him. The weight of his torso was pinning down Finn's left thigh. He was still beautifully, unselfconsciously naked and Finn sighed in relief as he remembered the previous night and realized that it had not been a dream at all. The boy he loved was really here, in his bed, and they had finally been given the green light to be together just as much as they pleased.

"You give one _hell_ of a morning wake-up call," he said by way of greeting.

The other boy's greenish blue eyes were sparkling with amusement as they studied his face. "Happy Birthday, Finn." Gently petting his partner's deflating cock, he raised a teasing eyebrow. "That was quite a shot. I think you may have got some on the ceiling!"

A blush warmed Finn's cheeks. "I couldn't help it. You were incredible. Did you do that humming thing to me?"

"Mm hmm," he agreed smugly, cradling Finn's balls in his palm and giving them a little kiss of approval. "And the result was even more impressive than I expected."

Finn grinned at him. "I like that way of waking up a whole lot better than an alarm clock."

Kurt laughed. "Consider that your first birthday present of the day." His fingers drifted lower, slipping between Finn's parted legs to give a light tickling stroke to his virgin entrance. Finn jumped, startled to feel nerve endings fire excitedly at the touch. "Would you like me to continue?"

In spite of the seductive teasing, Finn could tell that Kurt was nervous. He might be able to school his features into a perfect mask of control, but those eyes gave away his true emotions every time.

Glancing down Kurt's body, Finn saw that he was already hard. Either giving a blow job had really turned him on, or he had ignored his morning erection in favor of taking care of his boyfriend's needs first. Maybe it was both.

Sprawling his right thigh sideways to give Kurt better access, Finn handed him the lube.

"Do it," he said, excitement filling him. He was a little scared. This was supposed to hurt, according to what little information he'd found on the internet, and he knew that it had hurt Kurt the first time. When he felt Kurt's fingers begin stroking and swirling and teasing his entrance, taking his time, Finn forced himself to breathe deeply and relax.

They had gone farther than this before, Kurt penetrating and stroking him with fingers, showing him first-hand the joys of that little gland he had never even realized was there before, but it always felt weird and just a little wrong at first. All those years of living as a hetero male had not quite prepared Finn for the realities of being gay.

Luckily, Kurt understood that and had proven to be a very patient and giving partner.

Soon enough, he relaxed and began to enjoy it. Deciding that he should be helpful and not just lie there, Finn twisted his upper body sideways and drew Kurt's cock into his mouth, suckling gently and tenderly massaging his boyfriend's heavy balls in one hand.

Kurt gave a soft, pleasure-filled moan at the action. "Not too much, okay?" he asked, slipping the first slickly lubed digit inside Finn's body. Finn barely flinched. "Seeing you this way and knowing what's about to happen already has me pretty excited."

"Okay," he agreed, licking his way slowly up the long shaft and giving the crown a tease, then moving back down to do it again. He could feel the shaft in his hand growing harder and pre-cum was drooling copiously from the slit.

Kurt sighed blissfully and added another finger, scissoring Finn gently as he nibbled on his thighs and pressed teasing kisses against his stomach, both actions that he knew Finn truly enjoyed. He paused for a moment after slipping in the third finger, feeling Finn tense. "You okay? Does this hurt?"

"Not exactly," he said. "It's just more than I've ever taken in before. Kinda makes me feel like I'm pooping."

"Oh, that's charming," Kurt scolded, making a face. "You really know how to sweet-talk a guy."

Finn blushed. "Sorry . . . you asked."

"I did," he agreed with a sigh. "I'm sorry, and I do know what you mean. It won't feel that way when I'm inside you."

Finn could not help smiling at that thought. The nervousness suddenly left him and he grabbed a condom from the drawer, rolling it easily over Kurt's slickly lubricated cock. Kurt gave him the bottle of lube and he slathered the surface of the condom well, causing his partner to gasp at the extra stimulation.

"I'm ready, Kurt," he said bravely. "Do it."

Kurt swallowed hard and sat up, wiping his hands off on a tissue. "I think this might be easier on you if you stay on your back and raise your legs up." Finn quickly complied and Kurt positioned himself between his raised knees. Lining himself up at Finn's entrance, he waited. "This is going to hurt some and once it's done you won't ever be able to claim gay virginity again. Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Finn was touched by the concern but also more than a little exasperated by Kurt's continued uncertainty. Hadn't getting off on taking Kurt up the ass pretty much proven that he was into this? "Yeah, you're right," he said dryly. "All those blow jobs we exchanged were just for fun and I didn't mean anything by it when I fucked you last night. I guess I really am straight. Tough luck, dude!"

The horrified look in Kurt's eyes instantly flooded him with guilt, realizing that his sarcasm had been completely lost on the other boy. He had only been trying to show Kurt how absurd his question had been but suddenly he realized that on some level, Kurt must have been waiting for him to say those words, expecting Finn to stomp all of his newly rekindled hopes and dreams into the ground.

After all these years alone, being the one of a kind, constantly ostracized, weirdo gay kid, Kurt really _was_ that insecure.

Finn opened his mouth, then closed it again. An apology was not what Kurt needed and he probably wouldn't believe a hasty retraction. What he really needed was proof that Finn wanted to do this.

Grabbing Kurt by the ass, he arched his pelvis upward and jerked his partner forward, impaling himself on Kurt's cock. They both yelped in shock and Finn gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against a sudden sharp pain.

Shit, that hurt!

Breathing heavily, he willed himself past the pain. Kurt was not moving and soon the sharp ache lessened to a dull throb. "Okay, that was a little stupid," he admitted through gritted teeth. He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. "But it wasn't as stupid as you believing what I said was serious just now. I'm _gay_, Kurt. Don't you get that? I accept it. Hell, I even like it! And I love you. You've got to get over this fear that I'm going to have a straight-guy panic attack at any moment and dump you. I don't know about you, but I plan for us to be together until seventeen is just a very dim memory."

He stretched up to meet Kurt's lips and smiled at the joyful, wordless noise that broke free from the other boy's throat as he wrapped Finn tightly in his arms and kissed him with everything he had. Dropping more fast, light kisses all over Finn's face, he gasped, "I'm sorry! I _was_ stupid. These last few months have been like a fairy-tale, like all the dreams I ever had were just suddenly coming true, and I was _so _scared to believe it." He shook his head, releasing a laugh that sounded almost like a sob. "Part of me has just kept waiting and waiting for you to realize you'd made a terrible mistake, so just now when you said . . . I'm so sorry, Finn. I love you, too!"

Finn was breathless from the passion of his partner's frantic kisses and he held him tightly, feeling Kurt's body shake. Suddenly, he groaned and his hips bucked. Kurt's hips had started to move in tiny incremental thrusts during his apology, the slight movement massaging away the pain of their abrupt joining, and now a feeling of indescribable pleasure was starting to fill Finn's whole body.

"Oh . . . wow," he gasped, arching up to meet Kurt when he began to thrust a little harder. "That feels amazing. Why didn't you tell me it felt like this?"

An odd little laugh escaped. "I think I did."

"I guess, but, oh _shit_ that's good."

"Can I go faster?" Kurt asked hopefully, bracing his arms to either side of Finn's body as he got his knees under him for better leverage.

"Fuck, yeah!" Finn reached down and took hold of Kurt's ass again. There was an advantage to having longer limbs than his partner. He wasn't sure why, but the feel of those perfect little globes flexing and clenching beneath his hands was seriously turning him on. Pressing his feet against the mattress, he rolled his hips upward more firmly, driving Kurt deeper with every thrust.

Both young men groaned blissfully, panting and sweating as they worked toward completion.

Finn had never experienced anything quite like this before. His entire body felt like it was on fire. The feeling just kept building and building and then Kurt stiffened, his back arching as he gave a cry of what could only be intense orgasmic pleasure, hips jerking tight against Finn.

Unsure whether it was the strange sensation of a condom expanding inside his body as Kurt came or the blissful little whimper that accompanied it, Finn felt himself following his partner over the edge. His own seed spilled between their stomachs and they lay still for a couple of minutes, just clinging to each other and breathing hard.

"That was even better than I imagined it would be," whispered Kurt.

Finn grinned and hugged him. "Was this how you fantasized about doing me when I watched you in the showers at school that time?"

Kurt laughed. He had long since forgiven Finn's little voyeurism fetish, since it had led them so much farther than that. "Not exactly."

"How did you?" he asked, kissing Kurt's chin. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I can't. It's really embarrassing."

Finn rolled them onto their sides, allowing their bodies to separate. Propping his head up on one hand he said, "Okay, now I _really_ want to know."

Kurt squirmed. "I don't know for sure what I was thinking about _that _time. I mean, I sort of fantasized about you a lot, but I think it was . . . "

"Come on, please tell me," he coaxed when Kurt paused again, suddenly dying to know.

"You remember when we were practicing for my audition . . . sorry, my _try-out_ for the football team?" Kurt asked, heaving a resigned sigh.

Finn nodded.

"Well, remember when we were goofing around afterward and you showed me how a snap works? Where one guy bends over and snaps the football through his legs to the quarterback?"

He grinned. "I remember."

Kurt blushed scarlet. "Yeah, well, that kind of became my favorite fantasy for a long time afterward. Except that in my imagination, I was the quarterback and neither one of us was wearing any pants."

Laughter bubbled over Finn's lips. "Wow, I might never be able to take a snap seriously again."

For a moment, Kurt looked offended, but then he started laughing too. "I told you it was embarrassing!"

"Hold on. You said no pants. Did we have the rest of our uniforms on?"

"Um, yes." Finn laughed harder, prompting Kurt to smack him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up! I'm never sharing one of my sexual fantasies with you again."

"Are there more?" he asked interestedly.

Kurt groaned and hid his face in his arms. "Of course there are more! Do you have any idea how long I was nursing a major unrequited crush on you?" He looked up, challenge in his eyes. "But then, I suppose you've _never _had any sexy thoughts about me."

Instantly, Finn matched his blush, causing Kurt to look surprised and then absolutely delighted.

"Really?" he said shyly, stroking light fingertips over Finn's arm. "You have? Tell me one. Please?"

"I really like to think about doing you in the auditorium at school," Finn mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. "Ever since I saw you practicing in there one time. You were sitting on a stool, just singing all alone in a spotlight and you were so beautiful I couldn't believe it. I started fantasizing about being on that stage, sitting on the stool with you straddling my lap and riding me cowboy style."

He grinned. "Under the spotlight?"

Finn nodded sheepishly.

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why, you naughty boy! I had no idea."

"It's not that I want to do that in real life," Finn added hastily. "We'd probably get caught and then we'd never live it down. It's just a really cool thing to think about."

"I wouldn't risk my life by openly screwing a guy on the football field either," Kurt agreed, "but as fantasies go, that's one of the best."

Finn gave him what he hoped was a wicked smile. "Doesn't mean we can't try out the positions, though."

Kurt matched the look. "I suppose it doesn't, but maybe we should save them up for special occasions."

Kissing him on the tip of his nose and then moving down to spend a few slow, luxurious minutes ravishing his mouth, Finn stroked a hand down Kurt's bare flank and said, "I love special occasions. Especially birthdays."

"Are you trying to get more presents out of me?" Kurt teased, smiling against his mouth as he enthusiastically returned the favor.

"I love presents," Finn said shamelessly. "What do you say we sneak down to your basement and find out if you left any in the shower?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled. "You _do _seem a little dirty this morning."

"Let's go!"

Quickly cleaning themselves off, they got dressed and stealthily crept downstairs without running into their parents. Neither one of them was actually up to another round of intercourse just yet, but they did not find it the least bit unsatisfying to kiss and caress and stroke one another as they soaped and rinsed under the deliciously hot shower spray.

By the time Burt and Carole came downstairs, the two teens were sitting opposite one another at the breakfast table, neatly dressed and groomed as they shared the comic pages out of the morning paper and munched on two bowls of Cheerios. The scene was perfectly normal, something they had agreed would be best for the sake of their amazingly understanding and wonderful parents.

"Morning, Mom. Burt," Finn greeted around a mouthful of cereal. Kurt just waved his spoon, not one to talk with his mouth full.

"Happy Birthday, darling," Carole said, kissing Finn on his forehead. She smiled at Kurt. "Did you sleep well?"

The question was innocent but there was a spark of mischief in her eyes that made Kurt color up. "Better than I have in a long time," he replied, just as innocently. "You guys?"

"Had a few nightmares," his father replied wryly, raising his eyebrow and flicking a finger over the purple bruise decorating Kurt's neck just below his jaw line. "Maybe we should get an exterminator in here. Those spider bites are pretty bad this time of year."

Kurt giggled in embarrassment, self-consciously covering the mark with his hand. "Very funny, Dad."

He just smirked, taking a seat at the table. "Happy Birthday," he cordially said to Finn. "Any plans for the day?"

Finn's eyes flicked to Kurt, but the warning look in Burt Hummel's pale eyes told him that he had better not answer that question honestly. "Uh, Mike's back from Asian camp. He and Puck invited me to go paint-balling with them this afternoon, if I wanted to." Hopefully, he asked, "Want to come along, Kurt?"

Absolute horror widened Kurt's eyes. "Are you insane?"

"I guess that's a no, then," he sighed. "It's okay, I don't have to."

"Finn, don't be silly. It's your birthday! Go out and have fun splattering paint with the other kindergartners if you want to. Just because we're officially together now doesn't mean you have to spend every single minute with me."

"Well, no, but . . ." he trailed off, a little unsure. Kurt was unmistakably a boy, but sometimes his thinking patterns were unsettlingly girlish. "This isn't one of those things where you tell me to do something I want to, but then get mad at me for doing it, is it?"

Burt laughed, hiding the sound in the cup of coffee Carole had just handed him. "Sounds like you're getting the hang of this couple thing already, kid," he said, chuckling harder when Carole lightly smacked him on the head.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn, it's not a problem. Besides, I already promised your mom that I'd help her make dinner and bake your birthday cake. Give Mike and Puck my best. Seriously!"

Delighted, especially by the thought of homemade birthday cake – the very best kind – Finn returned to gulping down his cereal. "You're really awesome, Kurt. I _knew _there was a reason I fell in love with you."

He concentrated on his food and pretended not to notice the way Kurt shyly smiled at those words and glanced at their parents, both of whom suddenly looked more relaxed than they had in a long time.

**XXX**

**Many people requested that this story not end quite yet and I've decided that I'm going to write one more chapter about the boys' first day back at school as a new couple. Thanks for the feedback from everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't do individual responses to each of you, but I really appreciated them!**


	9. School Is In

**Okay, final chapter. Sorry for the long delay! Finn and Kurt becoming actual brothers on the show kind of threw me off track for awhile but I finally got my AU brain cells working again.**

**XXX**

"You ready?" Finn asked, giving Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze as they sat in the parking lot looking up at the red brick building that housed McKinley High School. It was the first day of junior year and the first time they would be facing all of their peers as a couple.

"I'm ready," Kurt replied. "The question is, are you? By the end of the day, the entire school is going to know that you're involved in a relationship with me. We don't have to do this if you'd rather keep things quiet."

This was not the first time that Kurt had made such an offer and Finn knew that it was sincere. A small part of him was honestly tempted to take it and keep his reputation and popularity intact, but the hopeful expression in Kurt's beautiful eyes squashed that cowardly impulse.

"I want the freedom to be myself," he said. "Even if that means I have to take Slushies to the face and dumpster dives every day until I graduate. We're doing this, Kurt. You and me, together."

Voice sounding slightly husky, Kurt repeated, "Together."

Finn smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek before climbing out of the car. They walked resolutely toward the school, hands automatically reaching out and clasping tightly as they entered the building together.

"Aw, hell no!" an unwelcome voice instantly greeted them. "Tell me I am not seeing this!"

They had not made it ten steps down the hallway before Azimio and Karofsky had stepped in front of them, cutting off the path to their newly assigned lockers. The couple's hands reflexively tightened their grip, seeking strength from one another, and the two jocks sneered unpleasantly.

In a loud, mocking tone Azimio announced, "Check it out, everybody! Queer-eye actually managed to bag one! What's up, Hudson? All those months in Homo-Explosion set you up and spending all summer under the same roof with this pillow biter finally knocked you down? Yeah, I bet the little faggot was just turning his ass up and _begging_ you to fuck it, day in and day out, until you finally got weak and drilled him just for the hell of it."

Karofsky laughed at his friend's jibe. "I bet you _loved_ making him beg for it! I hear that Berry girl dumped you after you blew your little singing contest. Guess that must've made you pretty desperate. You figure that stuffing a willing little cock-sucker like him would be better than never getting any action at all?" He looked down at their tightly clasped hands and snarled, "It's bad enough that you're screwing guys now, Hudson. No need to go rubbing all of our faces in it."

"Maybe he's too stupid to realize that Hummel _is_ a guy," Azimio cracked back, elbowing the other boy in the side. Shaking his head at the tight black leggings and long, tan sweater decorated by a woman's face and a large polka-dot bow that Kurt had chosen as his back-to-school outfit, he added, "I almost can't blame him. Look at that shit. Dude dresses like a girl, he's got a face like a girl, he sounds like a girl . . . hell, I bet when he's face down and ass up, you can't even tell the difference!"

The two jocks brayed with laughter, and more than a few snickers and embarrassed titters were heard from the surrounding crowd of students.

Kurt had stiffened at the flurry of hateful slurs, automatically shifting closer to Finn. His delicate features were set in hard lines and his chin had raised, but Finn could tell that the reason he hadn't launched into a volley of return insults was that he was struggling not to show the bullies how close they were to making him cry.

It was up to him. Fortunately, he had already decided what he wanted to say.

"Kurt is more of a man than a couple of limp-dicked, asshole losers like you would ever understand. I love him and I'm proud to be his boyfriend," he said firmly, his quiet voice somehow traveling to every ear in the hallway.

The place went almost silent, just an indrawn breath of shock rippling over the crowd as they realized what Finn Hudson, star quarterback and all around popular guy, had just admitted to. Even Azimio and Karofsky didn't seem to know what to say.

Finn glanced down at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile. Raising his voice a little, he looked around and said, "You all might as well spread the word. I'm gay and not the least bit ashamed of it. Kurt didn't turn me, or force me, or make me gay just by hanging around me too much. That's stupid. I've been this way all along, for as long as any of you have known me. I'm the same person right now that I was a year ago, I just figured out who and what I need to make me happy. That's it."

A few people grimaced or made expressions of disgust, but a surprisingly large number smiled and gave small signs of approval. Whether it was because Finn was popular enough to get away with something like this, or just that they respected his forthrightness in admitting the truth, the other kids had not completely turned on him.

Ducking around the two stunned athletes, the boys resumed their journey down the hall until Azimio, trying to regain his high-ground, blustered, "Right, so we're all supposed to believe that it was just a coincidence that you didn't notice you liked to fuck dudes until _after_ you moved in with the Fairy-Queen?"

"What makes you so sure _he_ fucks _me_?" Kurt shot back over his shoulder, eyebrow rising disdainfully, having regained control of his emotions and his diva attitude with Finn's amazing words. Keeping his eyes on the jocks, he reached down and gave Finn's ass a firm squeeze, drawing a grin from the taller boy. "It seems to me that if Finn had just wanted a hole to stick it in, he'd have either stayed with girls or taken you boys up on your offer."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Karofsky growled, giving away his unease by backing up a step from Azimio.

Kurt smiled pleasantly. "I mean that nobody gets this upset about being around a couple of gay kids unless they're seriously overcompensating for something. Plus, it's pretty hard not to notice that you two can't seem to keep your mouths closed whenever either of us is around. Hoping to score a little action, are we?"

The two jocks snapped their gaping mouths shut so fast that the surrounding students burst into laughter, loving the sight of the two worst bullies at McKinley getting some of their own medicine back at last.

"You guys have nothing to worry about from me, by the way," Finn added, swinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I've been taking showers with you both since Pee Wee Football in the 4th grade and I've never once seen anything worth getting excited about. Guess I like my men a few grades above the pee-wee level."

Azimio drew himself up, somehow looking more uncomfortable than imposing. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's saying Hummel's a stud," another voice answered. Noah Puckerman sauntered into view, left arm wrapped casually around the shoulders of Santana Lopez, the right around Brittany Pierce. "That's what the rest of you dumb-asses never have quite figured out about glee-club. It's got nothing to do with anybody being gay or straight. It's just general, all around bad-assedness. The girls are stacked, the dudes are hung and you _wish_ you could have half as much fun as we do together."

Releasing Brittany long enough to exchange cordial fist bumps with Finn and a rather surprised looking Kurt, Puck jerked his head. "C'mon, bros, let's go find out where our classes are. You can help me figure out which ones I should skip first."

The crowd parted as he led the way, staring after them with shocked but respectful faces.

Mercedes and Rachel joined the group out of nowhere, linking their elbows with Kurt and Finn, respectively, allowing the two boys to continue walking together.

"You do realize that Puck just implied to half the school that Glee rehearsals are nothing but a gigantic daily orgy, right?" Kurt said after a moment, laughing at the wicked grin Puck shot over his shoulder. "As much as I appreciated the intervention, now Principal Figgins may feel the need to shut us down for a whole different reason than losing a competition."

"Don't worry about that," Artie said as he, Mike, Quinn and Tina took up positions at the back of the group, neatly hemming Kurt and Finn into the very center. "If he tries to shut us down, we'll just confirm the rumor that glee-club is actually made up of all gay, lesbian and bi-sexual members and threaten to sue him if he tries to take away our civil liberties."

Rachel piped up, "My two gay dads have a great lawyer who will be more than happy to put the motion through for us. They told me so this morning after I explained what was happening."

"You guys are pretty awesome, you know that?" Finn said, extending his arms to gather Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes into one big, clumsy embrace. It was pretty obvious that the other Glee kids had decided to stick close on this first day back to school, just in case things got ugly and the new couple required backup.

"You two were pretty awesome yourselves back there. I think everybody's going to be looking at Kurt a little bit differently from now on," Santana chuckled. She cocked an eyebrow and flashed a meaningful glance below his waist, instantly drawing a rosy blush to his cheeks. "Sounds like you've been holding out on us there, _stud."_

Brittany beamed at her. "See? I told you Finn is smarter than you said." She smiled vacantly at them. "Can I come over to your house and watch some time? I bet you're super hot together."

It was difficult to say which of the two boys in question turned redder. Finn coughed and Kurt said weakly, "That's . . . um, very flattering, Brittany, but we'd rather just keep that stuff to ourselves."

She shrugged. "Oh. Okay."

Mercedes could not hold back any longer, her cheery laughter ringing through the halls and making them all smile. Hugging Kurt's arm, she said, "Do not think you're getting off that easily, white boy. You, me, the mall after school. I'll buy you a latte and then you _will_ give me all the juicy details."

"Not all of them!" Finn interrupted quickly, making everybody laugh.

"Okay, now I _really_ want to know what you've been holding back," Mercedes teased, drawing a groan from both boys and a burst of laughter from the others.

Tina poked Finn in the back with pointed tip of the black, lacy parasol she was carrying. "I think we should all go. I've spent the whole summer at camp and didn't hear about _any_ of this until I talked to Mercedes. You guys are about to be number one with a bullet on the school gossip chain and I want some dirt!"

"Ditto," Mike said. "When I saw Finn on his birthday a couple of weeks ago he was pretty closed-mouthed about this whole thing."

"Maybe Kurt has been keeping his mouth too busy to talk," Quinn suggested, so sweetly that everyone stopped to stare at her. Her lovely hazel eyes widened with supreme innocence but there was a sparkle of mischief in their depths. "What?"

Kurt burst out laughing, his face now about the same shade as a ripe tomato. "I can't believe you guys! You're all completely perverted."

"I knew there had to be a reason I became friends with all you losers," Puck shot back.

They laughed again and the conversation quickly wandered away to other topics as the group caught up on each other's summers and compared notes on all of their new classes.

Finn and Kurt exchanged a surprised look. It was a little unbelievable that things had gone so well, with neither of them sporting so much as a bruise or a Slushie stain after the big announcement. It might be only a matter of time until something happened, especially considering that Finn was still on the football team, but the open support of their friends had given both of them new hope.

Glancing around the hallway, noting the way that the other students were giving them looks filled with curiosity but very little aggression, in spite of the fact that Kurt had one arm wrapped securely around his waist, Finn relaxed.

Feeling the lessening of tension in his body, Kurt looked up at him and smiled. The expression was filled with so much joy that Finn felt warmth spread from his head all the way down to his toes. Kurt _never_ looked so peaceful and happy when he was at school. In fact, he rarely looked that way anywhere in public.

Finn decided right then and there that whatever troubles might come in the future, he was going to hang on to this moment. It would be worth anything to know that he had been responsible for bringing that expression to Kurt's face.

"I love you," he murmured under cover of the surrounding conversation.

Kurt just swallowed and hugged him a little tighter, the look filling his shining eyes more than answer enough.

THE END


End file.
